


it takes an ocean not to break

by Lovesss



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), steve and bucky being weird about each other, t'challa-centric
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesss/pseuds/Lovesss
Summary: “你并没有向九头蛇寻求复仇。”巴奇轻笑，犹豫中带点悲伤。“不。不，我——”他停顿了一下，牙齿咬住下唇显现出一丝忧虑。“如果我遇到了任何试图再次俘虏我的人， 我——我就对上干。我打了嗨爪的几个旧基地，把那个拿出来防止九头蛇再用它们。但是——不。复仇？”他摇摇头。“那太大了。如果我让这想法放肆的话它会直接占据我的灵魂，完完全全一点不剩。我得放手。”特查拉和巴奇互相了解的故事，特查拉也开始慢慢放手。





	it takes an ocean not to break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [napricot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/napricot/gifts).
  * A translation of [it takes an ocean not to break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250043) by [napricot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/napricot/pseuds/napricot). 



“很抱歉占用您的时间，陛下（Your Majesty），我知道您很忙。”

特查拉的确很忙。他在过去的几周里忙到连轴转，每次跟他的新客人们见面总是匆匆几分钟，还通常是在他去开会的路上。由此可见，被通缉正在这里窝藏着的逃犯在新加冕的国王的优先权清单上位置可是相当低了。随着他父亲的葬礼和他自己的加冕仪式终于结束， 特查拉现在能够在美国队长与冬兵的问题上投入一点时间和精力了。

特查拉在给他们提供庇护这件事的决定上没有丝毫的犹豫。这要求对他来说体面又荣耀， 而且如果把它看成一项赌注稍微有点高的、关于瓦坎达持续安全和保护性隔离的赌博， 这一决定与那些仓促的国家协议相比可能会为瓦坎达赢得更多。这可能性仍然是朦胧而不确定的，只是远远的浮在未来。但特查拉可以感觉到、看到它们，就像他总能透过万里丛林重重雾霭感觉到、看到豹神雕像。

“我很乐意空出一点时间来给你，巴恩斯中士。”

巴恩斯中士不包括在那种朦胧的可能性里， 虽然他的未来绝对是悬而未决不稳定的。在他被一位亲卫队成员护送进特查拉的办公室时，他就花了不少时间来评估他。巴恩斯身体上受的伤已经恢复了，目前保留了金属臂的损失吃一堑长一智。当他不参加或者不在准备战斗的时候，特查拉对他的压倒性印象只留一个安静的、极度疲惫的影子。不是太累了想要寻求死亡。他明白那对他的命运来说太难。但他的确很疲惫，是就算经历了好几周宫廷舒适的条件和温柔的医疗照顾也无法缓解的疲倦。特查拉知道巴恩斯在再次彻底相信自己的大脑之前是不会轻易放松的。他所要求的冰冻只能算是权宜之计。 _这是除了死亡外我能想到的最安全的选择。我不会就这样离开史蒂夫，_ 他们刚到瓦坎达，一有机会单独相处时巴恩斯就对特查拉这样说过。

“再次感谢您的盛情款待，还有您为提供冷冻舱所给予的帮助，”巴恩斯说，特查拉每次听到他的声音都会吃惊一小下：这样柔软的声音竟然是来自这样一个有力量感的男人。

“基于我在那场混乱里扮演的角色，这是我仅能为你做的了。”特查拉为他匆促所下的残酷判断后悔。他的行为轻率而狂暴，称不上一位好王子，更不用说国王。黑豹的传承要求他做得更好。国王的身份和尊严要求他是最好的。

巴恩斯给了他一个讽刺的表情。“那这是一个比最差好很多的地狱。不管怎么说。谢谢。我认为没有机会说了，鉴于发生的一切，但是——我对你所失去的一切感到非常难过。”现在，接受哀悼已成为特查拉压抑的日常。但是巴奇的慰问是真诚的，并有同样失去亲人的共情为基础。

“谢谢你，巴恩斯中士。你为什么事情来这里？”

巴恩斯花了片刻来组织语言，视线略过特查拉沉浸在茂密的丛林里，特查拉知道他身后是怎样的景色。“我只是再下去前还需要知道一件事。”

“当然。尽管医务人员会很乐意回答你的所有问题，而且你知道的，他们回答的应该比我好。”

瓦坎达的最厉害的神经科专长医生之一Mandisa Mbele负责巴恩斯的病例。他们需要更多的数据才能在植入在巴恩斯大脑中的触发词上取得真正的进展，但Mandisa 已经概述了她的计划和应对方案（那真的给了罗杰斯队长莫大的安慰）他们是不会放任巴恩斯在皇家医疗套房某个被遗忘的角落里默默收集冰雪的：他每隔两到三月就会被唤醒，好让医生们着手解除触发词，测试他的进步。

“我知道的，她一直很亲切。我有一个问题想问你。”

“我会尽我所能的回答。”

“我会是瓦坎达兵器库的另一把武器吗？”

巴恩斯在特意为之的沉静中盯着特查拉的反应。他的眼睛里通常盛满的疲惫悲伤现在被一种坚定的钢铁般的东西所取代。不是冬日战士的空白而冷漠无情，而是那个在士兵的制造过程中生存下来的男人的意志。他的眼神中有东西让一阵兴奋的电流窜下攫住特查拉的脊椎。特查拉强行把它推到一边，而不是让这阵电流反射回巴恩斯身上。

“不。作为瓦坎达的国王和黑豹，我授予你我的言辞与承诺。我——瓦坎达——不会利用你那样做。我们提供予你的是庇护与治疗，而不是一座监狱。”

巴恩斯微微歪头继续盯着特查拉。沉默降临，像那张摆在他们面前坚实的大桌子一样分开他们。

最终，巴恩斯开口: “当苏联开始制造新的冬兵时，我想——”他的嘴唇扭曲出一个小小的苦涩的笑，“我能想到的时，我会被废弃。我希望，也许把。他们可以把我卖给九头蛇在美国的分部。那么现在我的头上的价格可能会更高。

事实上巴恩斯漠不相干毫不在乎的语气让他话里的恐怖更甚。卖掉。被废弃。特查拉的英语很好，但他真的怀疑自己是不是忘记了一些俚语。船只会被废弃掉，还有军事基地，发电厂，核军备武器——啊。当巴恩斯自称是武器时，他并不是在用特别的隐喻。

“我们不会买卖人类的，巴恩斯中士。我们也不会在上面贴个价格标签，”特查拉说，努力往话里灌输他身为国王的权威。

“为我提供避难所的价格在其他方面可能太高了，”巴恩斯声音冷酷。“那么除了满足你的荣誉感之外还要从哪里补回来？” 他没有变化，甚至更加平静的声音使这更像一个诚实的问题而不是一个挑战。

特查拉不会因为巴恩斯质疑他的动机而生气。来问这个问题很聪明。如果特查拉的心感觉被揪了一下，那是因为他亲眼见到巴恩斯轻轻松松的把自己看作是一件危险的武器，需要被遏制需要采取相应行动来防护。但他也不能否认巴恩斯有充分的理由这样做。事实上特查拉的动机真的并不是完全无私的。他是国王，他总会把瓦坎达放在第一位。

“罗杰斯队长是一位宝贵潜在的盟友，还有那些留在他身边复仇者们。”罗杰斯救出他们后特查拉也为他们提供了避难所。“至于你。我想，总有一天瓦坎达会需要你这样的盟友。与世隔绝保护了我们很长时间，但它不能成为我们唯一的盾牌。

巴恩斯盯着他研究的时间更长、更高深莫测，但答案一定是让他满意了，因为他的注意力的放松了一下。接着他超特查拉扬起一个微笑，小小的藏在阴影里，但那仍然是一个微笑，简单说了一句，“好吧。谢谢你。”

巴恩斯动作起来要离开时，特查拉问了他自己一个的问题。“如果我的答案是不同的你会做什么？”

巴恩斯下巴紧绷，战斗的光彩闪现在他眼睛里。“那我已经跑掉了。我不会被再次使用。”

特查拉笑着站了起来，向巴恩斯伸出了他的手。“很好。那就两个月之后再见了，巴恩斯中士。”

巴恩斯握住他的手，特查拉手上的力度慎重而坚定有力。而他的皮肤比特查拉想象中的要热。“请叫我巴奇”

 

 

* * *

 

 

巴恩斯——好吧他更愿意被称为巴奇——进入冷冻舱后，特查拉用真的用心花了点时间来计划着帮助他，就算现在已经是夜晚了，很明显是他的“个人”时间。他还在假设自己对帮助巴恩斯没有一点私人兴趣呢。他相信Mandisa和她的团队会为巴奇做到最好，况且罗杰斯队长还在看着呢。但特查拉发现自己被亲手为巴恩斯设计并制造一条新金属臂的前景所吸引。他的旧手臂残酷而美丽。特查拉能做到更好。

他很早就开始专注钻研自己的科学工程项目了，不得不说，研发出比巴奇原先那条更先进更厉害的手臂是一项让特查拉的手指痒痒的，渴望去尝试的挑战。根据Mandisa最开始的保守估计，巴奇至少有一年的时间得在冷冻舱里进进出出；即使是特查拉的日程安排，他到时候也能腾出足够时间来为他准备一条新手臂。或许还会更快，如果他跟Mandisa团队合作的话。话说他上次踏进他的工作室是什么时候了？几周前——不，几个月前了。

这促使他做了决定。他会去查一下巴奇目前的情况，了解他们所掌握的冬兵计划的信息，还要出席Mandisa和她的团队组织的，跟罗杰斯队长一起回顾巴恩斯的初步治疗计划的会议。他发短信给Mandisa告知了他的打算，她回复了一条链接，打开是包含了巴奇所有医疗信息的安全文件夹，里面还有罗杰斯提供的冬日战士档案以及从西伯利亚基地找出的文件。加上一条短信： _ _我很高兴__ _ _能__ _ _在这件事上得到国王的__ _ _帮助__ _ _。然而，__ _ _请您最好谨慎考虑__ _ _，__ _ _相关的阅读会非常困难。__ _ _如果陛下您__ _ _真的很想了解__ _ _，我__ _ _可以标记出__ _ _那些__ _ _只__ _ _与巴恩斯的假肢相关的文件。__ 他谢过了她，同时拒绝了她的提议。如果他的工作人员必须得阅读这些文件，如果罗杰斯队长也读过了，那么特查拉能做的只会是更多。

Mandisa措辞婉转的警告简直可以称得上是轻描淡写的典范了。特查拉大体知道巴奇身上发生过什么，那已经足以让他确信这个人应该得到的时庇护和疗愈而不是任何的监禁或惩罚。那对他来说也足够了，知道比起去杀了泽莫复仇，帮助巴奇才是更加尊重的对待父亲离去的方式。阅读这些细节的时候，特查拉觉得复仇的欲望再次爬上他，尽管那不是他的仇恨不是他的复仇。这些文件是一册记录了能加诸人身上的最坏的、最残忍暴虐毫无底线的行为编年史；一本非言语所能简单表达地如何完全灭绝人性的指导手册，简直骇人听闻。九头蛇已经尽了最大的努力去清空巴奇巴恩斯身上的人性。然而巴奇，特查拉带着因他遭受过那些的折磨而产生的怒火（还有某种病兮兮的为巴奇的感觉）想，巴奇没有让他们简简单单得逞。几天前，那个与特查拉谈话的人已经几乎从地狱中走出来了，他本身和他的理智都堪称奇迹。

特查拉几乎把整晚耗在了这些文件上，并且由第二天在安置巴奇的冷冻舱隔壁房间里迎接他的面容微微憔悴苍白的工作人员们来判断，他不是唯一的。又或者，那仅仅是读完文件的代价，瓦坎达的医生和科学家都不习惯这种恐怖。

特查拉也不完全习惯那些。如果瓦坎达以外的世界会对人们做那样的事情，也许也许与世隔绝是最好的选择。但是不，放弃需要的过错会由自己承受。看到那些后，特查拉就不能假装没看到或者犹犹豫豫不作为。

罗杰斯队长进来时，大家都心照不宣的努力让自己看起来更开心一点。这个可怜的人看起来很憔悴，通红的眼睛浮肿的眼眶说明了他一直在哭。罗杰斯给了他们一个悲伤的微笑，其实那笑比他的偷偷哭的证据更让人难过，看到特查拉后他惊讶地眨了眨眼。

“陛下。我不知道你会在这里。”

“我想与Mandisa的团队合作，协助她们一起为巴奇做新的手臂。当然了，如果你认为这合适的话。”在巴奇的要求和罗杰斯的坚持下，队长实际上拥有巴奇的医疗代理权。据特查拉所知，巴奇可能已经告诉过罗杰斯他不想要新的金属臂。

“我——当然。那太棒了。我——对不起，我简直不能——我们不胜感激。提供给我们一个可以安然躺下的地方就已经意味着很多了，陛下。”

“你太客气了。我们不必拘泥于礼节。叫我特查拉。”

“那也没必要叫队长了。已经没有这个头衔了。叫我史蒂夫就好。”

特查拉朝史蒂夫笑笑，然后对着Mandisa点点头：“告诉我们怎样才能帮助史蒂夫的朋友。”

 

Mandisa带领大家到放有巴奇冷冻舱的房间去检查最新的资料，同时向史蒂夫展示了设备的一点小改进：促进巴奇大脑损伤愈合，并确保为停滞期提供一个更轻柔的环境。特查拉没太关注那些；他早上就收到了Mandisa的备忘录，现在他在认真查看巴奇的假肢在肩膀和锁骨上的附着位。他分心瞥了一眼巴奇的脸。痛苦和悲伤的线条仍然存在，但他看起来十分平静。甚至有点像一具尸体，也可以算是这种环境下不可避免的感觉了。但这不是存封于严寒中的冬日战士在俄罗斯那一系列档案里留下的憔悴痛苦的样子，这足以平息特查拉的担忧。

这不足以平息史蒂夫的担忧。 Mandisa絮叨着用逐渐升温方式解冻巴奇的效果时特查拉 注意到了史蒂夫对巴奇的凝视，惊恐的凝视。他把增强的感官集中到史蒂夫身上，听到了他加速的心跳和几乎算是惊慌失措的呼吸。

“史蒂夫，你还好吗？”

史蒂夫的眼睛没有从巴奇在冷冻舱里的身形上移开。“没有呼吸，”他低吼。

特查拉与Mandisa交换了一个快速、担忧的眼神。她试探着向史蒂夫迈出了一步。“是的， 罗杰斯队长。这有些令人震惊，我知道，但正如我上周告诉过告诉你的--”

“不，我知道，这是停滞期，他不是--不是死了，我只是——他没有 _ _呼吸__ 。我不能——”

Mandisa过去引导着史蒂夫在最近的一张床上坐下。在喘息声中史蒂夫开始恢复呼吸，他把手压在自己的胸口。

“放松点，队长，为我做深呼吸——”

史蒂夫发出刺耳的笑声，而那笑渐渐掺杂进一些类似于抽泣的东西。“我小时曾经有哮喘。这个——这个比哮喘更糟糕。巴奇以、以前常对我说‘随着我呼吸，像我这样慢慢来——’然后我就可以——但他不是——我不能 _ _呼吸__ 了——”

尽管不成语句，但史蒂夫的意思足够清楚明了。一连串熟悉的悲痛：过去他在，现在他不在，这让我无法呼吸。别说什么巴奇没死，在这一刻他也不算 _ _活着__ 。

Mandisa团队其他成员尴尬地徘徊着，他们看起来要么不安很不舒服，要么则有隐隐的心碎感。他们大多是研究人员，不经常看到为家人而哀伤悲痛的人。在这氛围中特查拉自己也被哀痛挟持。失去父亲的痛楚散发开来，所有安慰的话语梗于他的喉咙。

同时Mandisa的心绪被同情占领，她把史蒂夫的脸转向她并望入他的眼睛，说， “队长——史蒂夫，听我说。他没死。巴奇只是处于停滞期。就好像他已经走出了时间，他被抓进了呼吸的间隙、心跳间的沉默之地。这时刻仅仅是这时刻而已。几周后，他将再次与我们同在，他会轻轻松松地再次开始呼吸，他的心跳也将变得强壮有力，因为他是一位战士，他在为真正的活着而战斗。

史蒂夫挤出了一个受伤的声音，但最终他点点头，俯身向前把脸埋在了自己的手中。他的肩膀颤抖着，一点断断续续的痛苦的悲泣从他手掌逃脱。他们给了他一分钟来整理情绪。特查拉可能也需要那一分钟。

“我很抱歉，”史蒂夫说，他终于再次抬起了头。

特查拉咽下了自己的痛苦，将一只手搭在了史蒂夫的肩膀上。“没有什么对不起的。可能是你更难等待。但这不是结局，这仅仅是一个开始。如果对我们没有信心，那就对你的朋友抱有信念。

 

* * *

 

 

悲痛唤起悲痛，尽管情况并不相同。在那天剩下的时间里，史蒂夫的 _我_ _不能_ _呼吸_ 之痛在特查拉脑海里回荡。他了解这种感觉。他自己的悲痛仍会不合时宜地偷走他的呼吸。不是因为他身为国王所做的每一个决定都在依靠珍贵的回忆努力向父亲靠拢，尽管那是他每天都能强烈感受到的负担。不，是因为有些更小的东西的缺席正在撕裂他的心脏：他爸爸温暖的手掌捧在他脸上，或者他为特查拉偶尔的过度严肃而轻笑。

一个世纪前，年轻的巴奇巴恩斯缓和(ease)了史蒂夫罗杰斯费力的呼吸，而且会做再一次。现在特查拉只剩下对父亲的记忆了，那是能帮忙缓和(ease)紧紧压在他肺部的悲伤的存在。有一次，在他很小的时候，童年里的不公或心碎让他大哭大叫，窒息，以小孩所能拥有的最剧烈的频率呼吸。他甚至不记得是什么让他那样的了，很可能是跟他妹妹打了一架。但他的父亲已经大步走进皇家花园，将他拥入怀中，并说， _ _过来，__ _ _我的儿子，__ _ _难道不是__ _ _你的呼吸比这些眼泪更重要？__ _ _你也让你的护卫队担心了。__ 然后，在爸爸温柔强壮的大手里他停止了哭泣并且随着爸爸呼吸，深深的、干净的呼吸让他感到安全。

特查拉任这回忆裹挟他，甚至穿过了他尖锐的痛苦和因失去而狂暴的愤怒。他父亲的生命在重重保护下被偷走，这是真的。无论他的父亲在永世不朽的山谷里寻得了什么安宁，那都是特查拉无法触及的。特查拉所能触及的是审判(Justice)，它进展曲折缓慢但会以确定的方式通过法院的国际法律；还有愈合，这是最起码的欠巴奇的。以他们失去的来看，对每一个人来说这或许都并不够。但这是他们所能拥有的全部。

 

* * *

 

巴奇第一次从冷冻舱里被唤醒时，特查拉就已经设计好了新金属臂的内部结构，在处理断臂口方面他也有了几个新想法，就等着巴奇的反馈来进一步改善了。虽然特查拉满满当当的日程安排不允许他亲自去看着巴奇解冻，但他看到了医疗团队更新的日志，一切都很好，巴奇也很愿意明天跟他见面并讨论他的假肢。

巴奇在Nakia的护送下来到他的车间，特查拉很高兴的发现他看起来很好，而且真的没有被冻起来的感觉。不光是没有被冻起来，他看上去还一点也不像冬日战士。他剃了胡子，这使他看起来更加年轻了；他的头发也被整理到了耳后，露出了他非常英俊帅气的脸庞。现在他们没有被卷入任何战斗与死亡中，特查拉允许自己注意到一些细节。看着巴奇脸庞上雕刻般的线条，特查拉想起了欧洲殉道者雕像，或者圣人的，在大理石与雪花石膏中姿态精巧优美地忍受痛苦蚀刻。这个，他告诉自己，在这种情况下，可能是不太恰当的。取而代之的是特查拉把他的其他感官集中到了巴奇身上：稳定而平静的心跳，甚至是呼吸也是；混杂着皇室医疗套房和微弱的冷冻舱里空气的味道。隐藏在这一切之下，他的气味暴露出一些压力和焦虑。

“巴奇，欢迎。很高兴看到你一切都好。史蒂夫没跟你一起来吗？我认为他可能会想加入我们。”

巴奇摇摇头“我跟他说别大惊小怪的了快去好好休息。那个白痴昨晚亢奋到一夜没睡。”

“我恐怕那是因为你的缺席太过难熬。”

这简直是轻描淡写的外交辞令。Mandisa曾告诉他，史蒂夫一有时间就在巴奇冷冻舱套房盘旋，徘徊着尽可能给Mandisa的团队提供帮助，看起来很像“极其忧伤的小狗狗”据她所说。特查拉曾问起过她是否想要国王帮忙下令让史蒂夫远远离开，但Mandisa只是简单摇了摇头说:“哦，不，这是很有激励作用的。威尔逊先生说史蒂夫的伤心失望脸是他真正的超级力量，我开始认为那是真的了。”当史蒂夫没有忙于用他的悲伤激励科学家时，他就一直让自己忙于训练，研究策略以解决复仇者的逃亡问题。

“我知道。那他也不用因这个如此抓马啊。”

特查拉把巴奇往工作区的凳子上领的时候这话引得他轻笑出声。考虑到他曾在冬兵档案中读到过的一些东西，特查拉已经很小心的避免他工作室里会出现任何可能导致巴奇记起那地狱的东西。而且他并不鲁莽，他还很确定房间里没有任何东西可以被用作简易的武器。这里只是特查拉自己舒适的生活工作区，有整整一面墙的窗户让自然光透进来照亮温暖房间。巴奇用敏锐好奇的眼神打量房间，在安坐下来之前一点也不拘谨。

“史蒂夫告诉我你正在为我做新的胳膊？我很感激，陛下，真的，但你已经做了这么多——”

特查拉不理会巴奇的抗议，“我很高兴能为你做这个，真的。这些天来我都没有太多时间来实践这种特殊的技能，我很想念它。

“看来你点亮了很多技能点啊，陛下，”巴奇说，扬起了他的眉毛。这小小的调皮的戏弄是个很棒的惊喜，特查拉似乎能看到以前那个没什么负担的巴奇的影子。

特查拉对他咧嘴笑。“请叫我特查拉，是的，我确实是。我对那些都十分擅长，”他招架回来。

巴奇双唇拉扯微微一笑。“而且还很谦逊呢。”

“国王是他的人民最谦逊的仆人，”他回答，然后把注意力转向工作台拉出假肢的蓝图。“现在，让我为你展示一下我目前所做的——”

他向巴奇展示了他迄今为止做的所有工作，包括改善现有接口和手臂接面的计划，希望能比以前更容易地连上巴奇的系统。九头蛇提供的金属臂有它自己美丽的地方，但完全没有考虑过舒适和长期使用。它的重量给脊椎施加了太重的压力，就算是像巴奇这样强化过的脊椎，再加上它与神经系统的连接方式，以后也可能会导致很严重的问题。巴奇仔细地听着，并花时间认真操纵检查由光展示出的蓝图。

他最终问道：“这需要做手术吗？”

“可能。这取决于生物力学方面的整合程度。”巴奇下巴上的肌肉紧绷起来，眼神被空洞占领。特查拉努力不去退缩：从文件中看巴奇在九头蛇做手术的经历一直是噩梦中的噩梦。

“那不会像是九头蛇第一次连接手臂那样，巴奇，”特查拉继续说，并且安慰性的把手轻轻放在巴奇的前臂上。或者，他本来的意思是安慰。从巴奇突然飙升的心率和仍然完全呆滞的姿态来看，这安慰并没有被接收到。

特查拉将他的手收回来。“原谅我，是我考虑不周。在瓦坎达我们习惯以行动表示友好。”巴奇只是快速点点头作为回应，凝视着固定在他面前的蓝图。

最后，特查拉听到巴奇的心率逐渐恢复了正常。巴奇说。“你看了档案，对不对？”

“是的，”特查拉说，因为粉饰毫无必要。

一些强烈的情绪短暂浮现于巴奇的脸上，接着便沉没入毫无情感流露的面具之下。厌恶，或许是。不，是自我厌恶，还有恐惧。虽然他的脸很平静，但他的眼睛仍出卖了他。特查拉俯身向前吸引了巴奇全部的注意力。

“读这些文件只会让我更坚定地帮助你。不是软弱把你带到如今的。而是我简直不能理解的力量。你用挖掘出了自己的路来逃出地狱，巴奇，剩下的路让我们来帮你。”

巴奇再次点点头，低头躲开特查拉凝视的目光。令他惊愕的是，巴奇还留在这默默听着他解释自己为金属臂做的计划。他被推得太远了，特查拉沮丧地想。但这里确实有一些问题等着他来回答，要不巴奇明天还得回来。

“你能告诉我你以前金属臂的敏感度范围吗，新金属臂想要什么样的？”

巴奇吞咽了一下，他舔着自己的嘴唇。“压力。温度，一点点。我不知——更敏感会很棒。但神经负荷——”

“是的，这是我的改进可以解决的，”特查拉说，给自己做了个笔记。“有旧金属臂时你会头痛吗？因为重量的拉扯性头痛，也许，或者使用它时神经紧张导致的头痛？”

“我不知道。我的头一直疼，或轻或重而已。现在能好一点，我猜是因为没了那条手臂。

特查拉从他的笔记上抬头，皱着眉头问“你告诉过Mandisa吗？”

“我——没。止痛药不太管用。我试过——在神盾事件之后——”巴奇喉咙里咕噜有声，但是说不出一个字。最后他摇了摇头简单说了一句，“那很糟糕。”

“有多糟？他考虑了一些在巴奇的档案中读到过的东西，以及什么程度的疼痛会被遭遇过那些经历的人视为“糟糕”。他已经用精神给Mandisa发了一条信息。

巴奇耸了耸肩。“我有过更严重的。但是——很糟糕。

特查拉不太确定要从哪里说起。“你没有寻求任何帮助吗？”这个问题真的使他茫然不解。

“从谁那里？”巴奇问，没有玩笑或自怜的成分在。这是一个诚实的问题。在没有被监禁或是更糟的情况下冬日战士能向谁寻求帮助？他可以信任谁？

“史蒂夫，我确定。”

巴奇摇了摇头。“我不——我没有记起很多，刚开始时。而我的确记起来之后——这样是更安全的，对我们俩人来说都是，如果我不联系他的话。”他的嘴角藏着一个小小的忧郁的微笑。“现在也不能说我那时做错了，你觉得呢。”

是的，他不能。“那过去的两年你就只是躺着。”

“是啊。远离洗脑，踢光跟着我的九头蛇，试图把我的脑袋弄正常。在这一方面的成功十分有限，很显然。”

巴奇所描绘的画面暗淡又荒凉：藏起来，很痛脑袋又一团糟，一个人经历这全部。特查拉认为这是许多老兵的样子。许多类似的不幸促使他们寻求药物或酒精的安慰，以忘却来逃脱痛苦，用暴力去掩盖所有。但是，巴奇选择忘却是出于对安全的压倒性关心，为自己，也为所有人。在特查拉继承黑豹衣钵之前，他爸爸告诉他 _ _一个真正的战士__ _ _最首要的任务是行动和__ _ _保护.__ 巴奇，特查拉带着同情与钦佩心疼地想，他在努力做一个战士而不是一把武器。

“你对自己脑中的触发词什么也做不了，这点我敢肯定。但是你的记忆呢？”

“我想我已经记起很多来了。但是我不知道。我不能确定。我甚至不能——”他痉挛性吞咽，然后继续下去，“我把它们都写下来了。试图让这一切有点意义吧。我的日记丢在布加勒斯特了。在他们抓获我的时候。”

“对不起。”

“没关系，又不是你的错。”巴奇给了他一个苍白的微笑，疲惫的顺从藏于他脸上每一处线条中。就好像唯一能等到的便是这个世界对他的夺取夺取夺取，只给他留下一个名字，而有时，名字都会被夺取。特查拉无法忍受这个想法。

能让特查拉控制住自己的表情和声音的只有以前长时间的表情管理方面的训练了，他尽力继续他们的工作，讨论了巴奇前金属臂的残存和新金属臂的示意图。但在剩下的所有时间里，尖锐痛苦的羞愧和愤怒紧紧抓住了特查拉。他的行为比他所了解到的还更深地伤害到了巴奇。只要算是个有点正派的人就应该同情巴克的困境，并且对那些造成它的人感到愤怒。生活抛弃了他，而在特查拉心中，有能力有资源来纠正这些错误意味着他有义务去那样做。这是他作为国王和战士的责任，也是作为一个男人的责任。如果有一个人说那些错误是他的错则更是如此。

巴奇丢了日记绝对是特查拉的错。不光是他的错，确切来说，但的确是他的急于复仇导致了巴奇被捕。当他恰好是个国王的时候，弥补这一点似乎就很容易了。提供避难所是对这个错误的补偿，治疗则是瓦坎达所有的公民或客人应得的。但是，那些丢失的、曾经被偷走过的记忆，那，那让特查拉感到羞愧。特查拉直到现在还记得在那场漫长的追逐中巴奇曾有一个背包，他从没有丢弃过它，即使那是让他夺得上风的最好方式。特查拉那时候没有注意到也并不关心，回想起来后他陷入无尽的悲伤与愤怒中。当巴奇说他没有杀了他爸爸时，他没有听。他不敢去回想自己对巴奇的诚实的回应。为什么巴奇在逃跑？为他的生命，很显然。特查拉本应该听他的。

但他现在可以听了。他现在关心了。如果他对自己诚实的话，他会承认自己是很关心很在意的。他不是故意要残忍的，也不是故意做不公正的帮凶的。但他所做的就是参与到了抢夺这个男人记忆的追杀中，那些他为之奋斗为之挣扎的记忆，那些从九头蛇手里努力夺回的记忆。记忆可能是巴奇所拥有的唯一。对他来说真正有价值有意义的唯一。

特查拉得把那些日记拿回来还给巴奇。

 

* * *

 

几个星期后，他有了这个机会。随着对泽莫调查的全面开展和海牙国际刑事法院审判的曲折进行，特查拉被要求为发生于柏林和西伯利亚的事情提供更详细的说明，基于他的修复式正义*背景，法院还做出了一份避免他过多卷入案件的试探性提议。律师和顾问初步建议他发送一份书面声明并不是亲自前往海牙。特查拉本来已经倾向于同意了，但现在他有了别的想法。

泽莫被关押在国际刑事法院拘留中心；调查在那里进行。证据也都会在那里，而特查拉在偷窃方面并 _ _没有相关经验__ ，但他 _ _是__ 天才， _ _是__ 黑豹。他能搞定的。他会以黑入系统作为开始。瓦坎达的电脑技术十分先进，特查拉可以轻松黑入国际刑事法院拘留中心的安保系统，拿到了办公室的布局图并找到巴奇笔记本的所在位置。现在他需要为自己的潜入做个计划了。

等他到了海牙时，他需要一个可用的计划，显而易见那个计划得保证他不会在午夜突袭证物室时被抓捕。他的计划甚至通过了护卫队的检阅，即使她们都不怎么高兴放他自己去搞什么入室盗窃，但她们至少还愿意帮助他。

他肯定还得有一个不在场证明，即使瓦坎达的国王真的不太可能被人怀疑会去偷冬兵的日记。但对每一双明里暗里盯着他的眼睛来说，盗窃发生时瓦坎达皇家喷气式飞机仍在赶来的路上。只不过特查拉就不会在上面就是了。他会在第二天早上“到达”荷兰。他甚至准备了一份假日记，可以直接拿来取代真的那本。幸运的话短时间内没人会注意到这次瞒天过海，而且就算被发现了，他们在监控里也什么都找不到。特查拉为自己如此详细严谨地计划好了这份工作而自豪，即使这份工作其实就是偷窃。

一切都顺利得宛如计划：他用一点明智的黑客小手段避开了安保系统，详细计划好他的潜入时间，加上一点点干扰手段成功避开了所有的警卫，时间完美的赶到了证物柜。唯一计划外的是黑寡妇正在这里等他。

 

 

* * *

 

 

“陛下，”她说，声音比撒哈拉沙漠还干巴巴。她倚靠在文件柜上，不管怎么看都像一个正在休息的清洁工。她要么把自己醒目的红发染成了灰褐色，要么就戴着一顶假发。她穿着最不起眼的衣服，用顶级特工那种“这里没什么可看的”姿势完美融入了背景中。“我得说，真没想来的人会是你。”

特查拉收集起他所有还值得一用的皇室尊严，决定把这当成在某次无聊的官方工作上遇到了一位熟人。从她的伪装来看，她出现在这里肯定也不是因为什么正大光明的事情，让特查拉被逮住也会暴露她自己。问题是她为什么会出现在这里。肯定不是来拿特查拉想要的那样东西。

“那么谁会来，罗曼诺夫小姐？”

“朗斯科特。你知道他以前真的是个小偷，对吧？”

特查拉皱起眉头。“一个犯经济罪的小偷，罗宾汉那型的，我认为。” 

“是的，但他也干过直接抢劫这种事。”

得知他本可以把这件事委托于一个真正的小偷有点令人沮丧，但无所谓了。巴奇丢失了日记是他的错。

“你需要和朗先生说话吗？”

罗曼诺夫令人猜不透的笑了。“如果我需要的话你会帮我吗？我想你可能会有点烦这些乱七八糟的事。”

特查拉回避了关于朗的问题。“我只是来这里找回朋友的东西，没有任何想找麻烦的意图，罗曼诺夫小姐。你的行为阻止了我犯下一个严重的错误，谢谢。” 一丝微弱的惊喜闪过她的脸。特查拉紧紧靠近他知道的存有巴奇日记的货架。如果它在，那他就可以抓着它们快速跑掉了；他知道他比她更快。

“史蒂夫的盾牌不在这里，”她说。一个可理解的盲目猜测。

“我知道。那不是我来这里的原因。” 罗曼诺夫没能以任何行动阻止他，因为他找到了存放巴奇日记的证据盒，并带着热切的好奇心看着它们。一共有十二个笔记本，每个都好好的待在自己的小密封袋里。特查拉小心的用赝品替代了它们。他谨慎地避免看到日记内容，即使好奇正挠的他心痒痒。那会侵犯巴奇的隐私。

“巴恩斯的 _ _日记__ ？”

“正如我所说，我来这里取回一位朋友的东西。”

“一个朋友，嗯？你很努力的想杀了他，那还不是很久以前呢。”

他有点过了，也许，把巴奇叫做一位朋友。但是他想做他的一个朋友，了解那个男人之后他想要自豪地称他为朋友或者盟友。“那时候我做错了。” 他迎着罗曼诺夫锋利的审视着的目光。“他被洗脑过太多次，就这样。”

她的眼睛变得温暖起来，像阳光透过叶子的绿色，尽管她的神色仍然保持谨慎。“那我不会打扰你完成猫咪入侵了。” 她满含期待地停顿了一下。这是一个糟糕的，值得呻吟的笑话，但他发现自己被逗乐了，目前荒谬的状况让他胸口涌起一阵欢乐的泡泡。然而，特查拉没有泄露任何一个小泡泡的存在，努力让自己保持着面无表情。她翻了个白眼 “没人听懂我的笑话”

“哦，不，我听懂了。只是不觉得有趣而已。”

她眉眼弯弯：“去吧。你还有四分钟。避开西走廊，有一个警卫在那里的卫生间里试图把他的脑子拉出来，他随时可能会出来。” 那可能是有原因的，但他没有问。

“谢谢你，罗曼诺夫小姐，” 他说，开始逃走。

当他离开时，她喊：“告诉史蒂夫，我正在处理协议和罗斯将军的情况。”

所以那就是她在这里做的事。特查拉没有试着用否定态度来侮辱她。“我会的。”

 

 

* * *

 

 

第二天，他“抵达”海牙。显然没人聪明到发现那场已经发生的盗窃或欺瞒。谢天谢地，他不需要再就维也纳的爆炸事件发表声明。他在事后立刻就做过一次了，不想再做第二次。他父亲的尸体一直像最可怕的噩梦那样缠着他的睡眠。今天的声明反而是关于在布加勒斯特和柏林发生的事件，关于泽莫在西伯利亚对他的自首的那天。

这是清醒的，将细节完全重新铺设开来，并直面他的每一次错误与急于判断。他的特权地位意味着他能够免于任何严厉的惩罚（想想史蒂夫和他的队友如今正承受的苛刻待遇）。特查拉毕竟没有不经正当程序就被毫不客气地扔进了海底监狱。他的问题已经被金钱和道歉所平息，希望在调查与即将进行的审判中积极合作能纠正他的其它过错，至少在法律方面。他为了巴奇提出一个观点：在整个混乱中巴奇都是清白的，特查拉尽力在不会引起怀疑的情况下引导话题走向。这只会在人们得知“冬日战士在维也纳”的真相后起作用。显然，泽莫已经欣然承认他陷害了巴奇，所以特查拉要尽力巩固这个故事。

结果表明是泽莫是十分合作的。

“他有表现出悔恨吗？” 特查拉问检察官，他们当天就结束了。

检察官犹豫了一下。“他… 他声称对他的行为所造成的附带损害而表示遗憾。这很难说。他缺乏情感，而他的心理状况很… 复杂。他被全天候监管着防止自杀。”

特查拉感受到胃里一阵恶的翻腾，愤怒在内脏汹涌奔腾，在血管里疯狂涌动。 _ _他怎么敢__ _ _。__ _ _我的父亲__ _ _，__ _ _一个国家的国王__ _ _，__ _ _他称他的谋杀__ _ _为__ _ _“__ _ _附带损害__ _ _“？__ 每次他认为自己已经掌控了愤怒，那就会被证明是错的。这是一个不断被撕裂的伤口。

“我可以跟他谈话吗？出于修复式正义方面的兴趣。” 正义在无法想象的遥远之处。特查拉现在就有质问他的机会。

“让我检查一下，陛下，” 检察官离开，可能去打了些电话。

特查拉趁她不在尽力让自己平静下来，当她回来时，他基本上掌控了自己的愤怒。他确定无论如何自己都不会试图赤手空拳掐死泽莫。“你可以和他说话了，陛下。我们将在监禁中心准备一个面谈室。”

他被护送到监禁中心，他在面谈室等待泽莫被带进来，那里无情但干净并有着代表着不可宽恕的亮度。一格防弹玻璃将他们分隔开，在这种设置下有种身处动物园的荒谬感。泽莫铐着手脚被带进来，他比在西伯利亚时更不像一个活人了。他赢了，在他自己的世界里。但胜利似乎只让他更加空洞了。

“陛下。是什么让我得到了由您来陪伴的荣幸？” 他笑了，一个出于礼节的苍白嘲弄，某些凝固于他眼中的东西开始腐烂。不安刺痛着特查拉的脊椎。泽莫身上有种阴森可怖的行尸走肉感。

“我想知道为什么‘附带伤害’是你可以接受的。”

“那为什么复仇者们的可以接受？”

如果忽视了复仇者们的附带伤害是为了更多的拯救生命，而不是在从事什么拜占庭式的复仇阴谋，那这句话就会带有一种病态的道理。特查拉对复仇者的行为方式持保留态度，而且仍认为协议是一个执行的不好的好主意，但他们至少不会到处乱跑随意杀人。

“不一样的情形不能统一而论。”

“但是我的家人仍然死了。”

“所以你决定要毁了我的家庭。我的父亲，我的人民的国王。”

“我很遗憾这里的必要性。”

一阵痛苦与狂怒的白热占据的视线特查拉长达数秒。 _ _遗憾__ _ _这里__ _ _的必要性__ 。这不是忏悔或抱愧，而是病态怯懦的拒接道歉。对泽莫来说唯一重要的事是他的痛苦，那痛苦耗住他，他又耗住痛苦：他与他的痛苦像可怕的衔尾蛇一样制造出了怪物。也许特查拉应该放任泽莫去自杀。他的每一寸肌肉都紧张着想要动武，不一会，他对暴力的渴望就已经压过了所有。那块分隔开他与泽莫的玻璃承受不住他的全力击打。他比泽莫快，他也比警卫快。他在脑海中演示这个场景：怎样打碎玻璃，在警卫采取行动前他有多少秒来掐断泽莫的脖子，他在这里的逃生路线是什么，如何控制损害——

但是不。他爸爸不会希望这样的。太简单了；那是泽莫想要的解脱与逃避，或者是自己对仇恨的投降，而绝不是正义。或许没有什么正义能真正惩罚到这个空洞的男人，这具行尸走肉。但特查拉仍可以做一件事。他可以帮助解决泽莫复仇所带来的问题。人死不能复生，时间无可挽回；但协议可以改变，复仇者们仍能再次集结。巴奇可以在冬日战士的残骸中重获新生。特查拉能以智慧与力量引领他的人民，以他父亲的荣光为誓。泽莫不会赢的。

“谢谢，这就是我需要了解的事情。” 特查拉只说了这么一句。他迅速掌控了自己的情绪并离开了面谈室。

 

 

* * *

 

 

在离开海牙前特查拉与法官和检察官举行了几次会议。他在一整天里都保持着警惕，注意着有没有蛛丝马迹能表明他的偷窃行为被发现了，或者任何罗曼诺夫出现的暗示。不过什么也没有，所以他们似乎都成功得手了，至少是现在这一刻，巴奇的日记们已经被安全地锁在瓦坎达皇家飞机里了。再开完一个简短的新闻发布会他就可以随时飞回瓦坎达了。

一个简短的新闻发布会和一次与托尼斯塔克的谈话，他纠正，铁人正在ICC前厅磨磨蹭蹭的游荡。

“陛下。”

“斯塔克先生。希望罗迪上校恢复得很好。”

斯塔克给了他一个虚伪的假笑。“我给他做了一套牛逼的外骨骼，所以一切都会好的，谢了。你窝藏被通缉的超级英雄和杀人犯的事业进行的怎么样了啊？”

杀人犯？特查拉没有——啊，他是在说巴奇。不是特查拉没有意识到经过冬日战士之手所犯下的那些罪行，而是他并不认为巴奇有罪；枪是无罪的，开枪那人才是罪犯。在西伯利亚，泽莫的精心操控让斯塔克完全失去了理智——那时他无心分辨这种区别。他希望斯塔克现在已经冷静点了。如果斯塔克决定袭击巴奇的话，瓦坎达完全不会在乎铁人的攻击，但那会打乱特查拉的试探性计划。

“我想我并不知道你的意思。”他说。 斯塔克哼了一声，翻了个白眼。

“是的，当然了。我不会跟Ross或者任何一个人乱说的，如果你担心的是Ross这边的状况的话——” 他停顿，皱着眉头看向远处，然后摇摇头继续说，“不管怎样，听着，我收到了队长的小橄榄枝，嗯，我接受了他糟糕的道歉。但这并不意味着我就高兴了，他和他杀了我父母的小刺客正在丛林天堂中小口啜饮鸡尾酒，而我在处理——” 他朝ICC前厅比划了一下，继续说，“所有的这些。”

“我向你保证，没人正高兴的在丛林天堂啜饮鸡尾酒，斯塔克先生。离远一点，” 特查拉说，声音比自己预想中的更为尖锐。与泽莫的谈话早就把他推向了爆发的边缘，斯塔克暗示史蒂夫、巴奇和其他人在瓦坎达逃避责任享受无忧无虑的假期更是对他已经难以控制了的脾气的挑战。巴奇心甘情愿选择冻住自己、进入深眠来保护他人；他宁可放弃自己的生活也不愿再次成为一把武器。与此同时，斯塔克——造出武器杀死了数以万计民众的人——还可以在世间自由行走。这种不公让人恼火不已。

斯塔克仔细凝视着他，有点吃惊。“不要告诉我星条旗拖着他没有盾牌掩护的屁股陷入了麻烦。或者——巴恩斯，呃——好吗？”

“协议生效后没人的麻烦比他们更糟糕。巴恩斯还缺了一只胳膊。” 其实就算考虑上所有的东西，巴奇似乎还是挺适应的，但特查拉才是那个在西伯利亚料理他残余手臂的人，想想到达瓦坎达之前那个意识不清半休克的巴奇，他没有什么想要宽容的感觉。

“是的。哈。我的错？” 斯塔克畏缩了。“我那是，你知道，试图——”

“杀了他。”

斯塔克眯起了眼睛。“呦瞧瞧现在，一个试图为了自己父亲的死亡而复仇，想要去杀死机器战警的人现在开始批判我了。”

“他是清白的，是我错了。我正在补偿他。”

“是啊，嗯，在他还是个被洗脑的杀人机器时，他的确杀了我的父母。” 斯塔克烦躁地说，半转身想要离开特查拉。“不管怎样，今天我和泽莫谈过了。”

“我也是。”

“糟透了，他真他妈的——” 斯塔克转身再次看他一眼。“他杀了你爸爸。你对他很不在乎就仅仅——”

“直面审判？是的。我不会说那很容易，但是你可以看到对复仇的追求把他毁成了什么样。对我们来说。我不会参与到这个循环中的，尤其是那只能给泽莫他想要的东西。我宁愿把复仇的精力放在减削他造成的负面影响上。”

“嗯，你的状态调整的真他妈的好啊，是吧。” 斯塔克说，他手臂在胸前交叉摆出防御的姿势：“我正在努力，好吗？我明白了，巴恩斯只是一把方便的枪。告诉史蒂夫和终结者，不必担心我会继续做伊尼戈·蒙托亚的。”

 

_梗来源：_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> ***** "Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die." —The Princess Bride, 1987
> 
> *****“你好。我叫伊尼戈·蒙托亚。你杀了我父亲。受死吧。”——《公主新娘，1987》

 

特查拉朝斯塔克扬了扬眉毛。“他们会理解这个梗吗？”

“什么，瓦坎达没有DVD或Netflix？在那里定居的老头可能还想从逃亡时间里抽空补习流行文化呢。”

特查拉犹豫，想了下他是否该透露出这一特定信息。但他开始意识到修正协议并使复仇者重新集结这一计划的基本大纲，这个计划需要斯塔克。现在的一点信任与信息交流能为以后打下基础。“我恐怕巴奇的冷冻舱里没有Netflix。” 这引起了斯塔克的注意。

“你又把他冰起来了？队长接受了？”

“巴奇认为保持冷冻状态是在解决触发词问题之前保护自己和其他人安全的最佳选择。因此，你不必担心冬兵陷入混乱状态。”

“他 _ _选择__ _ _——__ ？”

“他只要能自由选择了就会先想要保护他人，然后自己尽可能的安全待着，斯塔克先生。”

斯塔克笑了，紧紧绷在歇斯底里的边缘。“是吗？我也是。进行的不怎么顺利就是了。”他一手捂住脸，深深呼吸，然后继续说，“好的，所以，很好，很好的结合，但是我今天的情感谈话额度已满，再见。”

接着他们就分道扬镳了。特查拉只希望他能在与斯塔克相处的方面取得一些进展。他一定是做到了，因为一个星期后，有一组数据可以说是礼貌的敲了敲宫殿网络的门，一小包几乎算是礼品包装的文件被留在那里。文件立刻被扫描了——没有任何病毒、恶意插件或其他不愉快的惊喜——它是干净的。特查拉翻了翻文件夹，他发现了关于金属臂的笔记和蓝图，特别地专注于手臂的电源设计。还有罗斯将军的档案和" _ _我正在做的工作"__ 。斯塔克版本的橄榄枝，他假设，即使这完全不是一个道歉。

特查拉把这些展示给史蒂夫，他露出疲惫但欣慰的笑，“是的，是托尼。” 他看着计划笑容慢慢消失，眼睛有一点模糊：“我想我们会没事的。”

“他说你的道歉很差劲。” 特查拉告诉他。他就是太过诚实，爸爸总这么说。

史蒂夫皱着眉头。“哎，托尼啊，我至少写了好几个小时的信。” 他喃喃地说，走了。

 

 

* * *

 

 

巴奇又一次被唤醒时特查拉不在王宫。他在管理国家，在工作。国王离开了首都去往更偏远的部落视察，并解决一些部落间的纷争。Mandisa计划在几日之内让巴奇醒来，好让病人能直接参与到她的团队里一起解决触发词问题，而特查拉会在他回到冷冻舱之前赶回来见他一面。国王会将巴奇的日记还给他，并给他展示这段时间在金属臂方面取得的新进展。特查拉期待着这次会面；周旋与复杂的部落冲突一周后，送给某人一个简单的礼物是种解脱。说是礼物，其实这是一次物归原主，是种修复。

他在返回黄金之城的路上回顾了Mandisa的报告中关于巴奇情况的进展。医疗队激活了触发词，史蒂夫和马克西莫夫小姐在旁边等候着以防需要他们来制服巴奇。Mandisa得到了冬日战士状态下巴奇大脑的扫描图与各种数据。这是一件困难的事但不得不做的事。嗨爪的记录和文件在这方面不够详细，他们只有无穷无尽的创造与加固冬兵顺从状态的可怕程序。医疗组需要得到那些过程所导致的结果的数据才能继续向前迈进。 _虽然并没有人受伤，而且巴奇在被触发时仍能保持镇静，但我的建议是，除非再有什么绝对必要的情况出现，否则我们只进行这一次触发。这对巴奇的恢复是有害的，而且他会在恢复自我的时候变得非常焦虑和迷茫。他做得很好，除此之外，我们已经改善了他的创伤诱发性疼痛水平。_

那就是好坏参半。可以说至少在金属臂方面进展很顺利，特查拉认为他们应该可以避免进一步的手术，只做一些硬件上的改变就可以了。这可能会让巴奇感觉好点。他给Mandisa 留了几条评论和建议，然后把注意力转到其他事情上。尽管助手们已经尽了最大的努力，但离开王宫整整一周后，需要国王亲自处理的事项仍然是堆积成山了。他在那天的傍晚时分回到了王宫，还没来得及见上巴奇一面。

他们又在特查拉的工作室见面了。特查拉结束了一个与随从们的会议直接冲到这里时巴奇正在Okoye的陪伴下等待。

“原谅我，巴奇。希望没有让你久等。最近怎么样？”

巴奇带小小的笑容跟他打招呼，他几乎没有费力掩饰眼睛周围紧绷的线条 “没关系。我很好。希望这不会占用你太多的时间，Okoye说你今天刚回来。”

“别客气，我也很想见你，说实话。” 巴奇惊讶地眨眨眼。

特查拉走向工作室的保险柜，他把巴奇的日记存放在那里。“我有东西给你。”

“不是新手臂？Mandisa说——”

“不，不是新手臂。不过今晚我们也得谈谈新手臂。不，我的意思是这个。” 他把日记从保险柜里拿出来，转身回到巴奇身旁把它们放到他面前的工作台上。“给。上次谈话的时候你提到过在布加勒斯特那次之后你就失去它们了。有我的原因在里面，我得请求你的原谅。而且知道你的日记对你意味着什么之后还把它们留在当局手里我会良心不安的，所以我——去取回了它们。”

巴奇盯着自己的日记，伸手打开了其中一本。他用手指细细描绘着纸张上的字迹。

“我一本也没看过，” 特查拉说，他突然有些紧张。也许有点不太合适，这太私人化了，尽管他除了把它们带回来之外什么都没有做。他是对日记的内容很好奇，但他知道阅读别人日记是很冒犯的一件事，而巴奇已经承受了太多的侵犯行为。“我还删除了他们所有的电子记录。”

巴奇的表情很难读懂，他看着自己的日记中：来回翻动着内页仿佛要再次熟悉它们。“谢谢你，” 他轻声说。“你是怎么——”

“我计划了一场猫咪入侵，应该说我们，在海牙时，” 特查拉回答，公然窃取罗曼诺夫小姐糟糕的笑话。

巴奇的轻笑声简直不可思议，所以这个笑话可能也那么糟糕。最后，他抬头看向特查拉，笑容慢慢在脸上散开来，眼睛清晰又明亮，现在他不那么紧绷着了。

“你偷了他们。你是个—— _国王_ ，你从安全级别最高的地方偷来了我的愚蠢的日记，只是因为——” 巴奇停顿，摇了摇头。薄薄的泪气在缺少一条手臂的前杀手眼里氤氲片刻，然后他迅速眨眨眼睛试图掩饰过去。

“因为它们本来就是你的。你已经被夺走太多了。只要在我能力之内，我愿帮你夺回所有能夺回的东西。”

“嗯，是的。” 巴奇弱弱的说。他探寻的看了一会特查拉的脸，然后回头看了眼他的日记们，皱起了眉头。“我只有12本日记，这里有多出来的。”。

“啊，是的。有几本风格相同的空白日记本在里面。如果你想继续写日记的话可以用。” 这完全是最后一秒的冲动，他希望这不是错误的。

“谢谢，我想要继续。” 他说，回头看着特查拉笑了。

只是这次不是巴奇惯有的那种苦乐参半或礼貌的笑容。这个笑就像金色的阳光突然穿透暗沉沉的雨季风暴云，它改变了他的整张脸，让他变得孩子气又甜蜜蜜。就在这一瞬间，他甚至不为痛苦之思想所束缚，他眼睛周围的线条刻画的是惯常的喜悦而非痛苦。这个，特查拉想得稍微远一点了，将会成为一个问题。他不自觉的给了巴奇他最好看的笑容，这是得到了上面那种笑与魅力的自然反馈。巴奇的脸颊微微晕染上了一点粉红色。

特查拉清清嗓子，让自己忙起来准备给巴奇展示为手臂做的新计划。“所以，我已经取得了一些不错的进展，相信我们可以避免任何手术——”

他们一起陷入了愉快的节奏里讨论新手臂：巴奇提出问题、提供反馈，特查拉做笔记、调整自己的设计。斯塔克送过来的关于金属臂电源方面的笔记比特查拉预期中的更有帮助。他能让新手臂比旧手臂轻很多，可以明显减轻巴奇的负担。

“你可以感谢托尼斯塔克帮忙做的这一特殊改善。”

“什么？”

“我跟他在海牙说过话，他也在那里发表声明。他对你前一条金属臂的丢失表示了些许歉意。这次为设计电源提供帮助是他对和解的初步表态，我认为。”

巴奇茫然地盯着他，“我杀了他的父母。”

“不是出于你的自由意志。斯塔克明白这个。” 斯塔克不怎么 _ _高兴__ ，但他在智力上可以理解这个。

“你有没有——” 巴奇眯起眼睛看着特查拉，“你有没有把我的案件告诉他，或者别的什么？” 他听起来太不敢置信了，特查拉都不知道自己是否应该感到被冒犯。

“没有” 特查拉回答，他没有提自己可能已经向 ICC 检察官辩护过一些巴克的案件。“然而，我们都跟泽莫说过话，一次重现了我们双方复仇的徒劳与破坏性的教训。”

“为什么要和泽莫说话？”

“为了得到答案，我猜。想要尽量少生气。”

“完全没用，对不对，” 巴奇声音沉重又严肃，好像他已经知道了答案似的。

“对啊，完全没用。泽莫说他对附带伤害的必要性表示遗憾。” 他很高兴能看到巴奇立刻对此感到愤怒。

“ _ _必要性__ ？上帝啊。他自己 _选择 _了那个__ ，那不是——” 巴奇停下来，厌恶地摇摇头。“我得说，如果我是那里防止泽莫自杀的监管员，我不知道我是否会去阻止他。”

然而，据特查拉所知，巴奇并没有向任何一个曾经残忍地使用、虐待过他的人寻求复仇。

“你并没有向九头蛇寻求复仇。”

巴奇轻笑，犹豫中带点悲伤。“不。不，我——”他停顿了一下，牙齿咬住下唇显现出一丝忧虑。“如果我遇到了任何试图再次俘虏我的人， 我——我就对上干。我打了嗨爪的几个旧基地，把那个拿出来防止九头蛇再用它们。但是——不。复仇？”他摇摇头。“那太大了。如果我让这想法放肆的话它会直接占据我的灵魂，完完全全一点不剩。我得放手。”

特查拉想到了泽莫，在面谈室里他那令人愤怒的平静，他丝毫不为自己“宝贵”的，一错到底的复仇而表现出真正的悔恨。这是特查拉做过的最艰难的事情了：看着杀死了自己父亲的凶手的眼睛，饶了他的生命——甚至是拯救他。在那个面谈室里，特查拉愤怒了很长一段时间，他真心希望自己没有那样做啊。在西伯利亚时特查拉告诉泽莫， _ _你所做的只是任__ _ _复仇__ _ _毁掉自己__ _ _。__ 说起来容易做起来难。复仇的欲望仍然啃噬着他，就像一只老鼠在他的精神之墙上大肆咀嚼。

“我承认，我发现那很难。你想不想向泽莫寻求复仇？他颠覆了你的生活，把你当成武器，还毁了你朋友的团队。”

“没有。那只会给泽莫他想要的东西。” 这或多或少是特查拉已得出的结论。但是，就算同样痛苦，他得说巴奇表现的比他平静多了。

“就这些？就这么容易吗？”

“谁说这很容易？” 巴奇声音里有一些激动：“你知道的，在柏林的时候他好像很抱歉要逼我做那些，但操他妈的他毫不在乎。就像他对你说的，他‘很抱歉那些必要性’，我只是一把方便的枪而他可以用我来瞄准和射击。我恨那个。但我不会再那样了。这就是我为把我用杀手的那些人做的。我有了选择，这就是我的选择。” 巴奇低头，嘴角带着悲伤的笑。当他再次抬起头来直视特查拉时，他的眼睛里带上了几个月前让黑豹第一次感到兴奋与震撼的钢铁般的无情，“这是我所拥有的全部。”

特查拉几乎无法理解这个。他的父亲被夺走了；巴奇拥有的全部几乎都被夺走了，一件接一件，多到特查拉无法理解他是怎样忍耐下来的，或者他为何要忍受那些。特查拉不明白为何巴奇不会被怒火与报复的欲望所吞噬。泽莫也几乎失去了他的世界，那些失去把他变成了一个空洞的怪物。他现在更明白的是巴奇决定进入冷冻舱的选择：一个活在心跳的间隙中的选择，直到可以确信他所有的选择都是他自己做的。那勇气与力量让特查拉自愧不如。

“巴奇，感谢豹神啊我没有成功地杀死你。”

巴奇盯了他几秒钟，头往后一仰笑了起来。特查拉被巴奇的笑刺痛了一小下。“我是认真的！”巴奇的回应只是咧嘴继续笑。

“我知道啦。就——你绝对是第一个跟我说这话的人，好奇怪。不过还是谢谢喔，我猜。”

“不客气。”

晚点的时候特查拉已经收集好了下一轮设计金属臂的工作所需要的一切。其实如果他们没有多次离题万里随便谈天的话，他们早该完成任务了。特查拉觉得多花一些时间是值得的，因为巴奇真的是一个令人愉快的交谈伙伴；尽管如此，他还是得睡觉的。巴奇可能会直接回到冷冻舱，但特查拉明天的行程表又是满满当当的。

“我觉得这些对下一轮来说已经完全足够了，下次再见面我应该就会为你准备好了一条基本的手臂来测试。”

“很期待。” 巴奇说，给了特查拉一个甜美的微笑。黑豹与国王的某一部分灵魂开始蠢蠢欲动，非常认真的思考起有没有别的东西他可以为巴奇去偷来的，或者能购买到的，如果那可以让这笑容重现的话。他可能也开始更了解史蒂夫罗杰斯一点了。如果他也曾在生命中得到过这些，那特查拉不能责怪他不惜发动战争也要维护它。

准备离开工作室时，巴奇犹豫了一会。特查拉耐心等了一会儿；巴奇的心率有点过快了，他的脸上也有些烦恼忧虑。

“嗯，如果这是个可怕的礼仪的话很抱歉，但——” 他说，走上前来给了特查拉一个非常快速的拥抱。他还没来得及好好感受一下这具温暖的，有着厚实肌肉的身体呢一切就都结束了。即使如此，特查拉几乎还是可以感觉到Okoye在他背后全身发力随时准备暴走。但在事情变血腥之前巴奇就退开了，他笨拙地挥动着手里的笔记本。“谢谢你。真的。”他说，然后就离开了。

特查拉傻傻站了一会儿，脸上挂着可以被称之为愚蠢的微笑，转身轻快地走向卧房。Okoye跟随在他身旁，八卦分子飘散在她周围。很显然，她很满意这次过于短暂的拥抱并没变成一次刺杀未遂，她现在可以尽情逗她的国王了。

她评论道：“这似乎不像是在慢慢地与一只野生的，受伤的狮子交朋友啊。”

她很可能正中主题了，就算不是也差不多了。特查拉半心半意给了她一个 _要冷静_ 的眼神，并努力让自己保持看上去很华丽丽的冷静。在那短暂的拥抱中，他内心燃起了一些激烈而温暖的东西。他得好好照顾这希望的火焰直到巴奇再次步入他的世界。

 

 

* * *

 

 

巴奇回到冷冻舱后，特查拉发现自己忍不住一遍遍回想他的话。 _我得放手_ 。他知道事情不会这么简单，巴奇不可能只是简单把无数天的痛苦与折磨归结于他无法逃脱的宿命。特查拉放任自己被仇恨淹没，他做出了错误的判断，被卷入了许多不明智的战斗中，直接导致了大量的财产损失，还看到了其他人疯狂寻求复仇时渐渐崩溃掉的灵魂--一片废墟。

他现在才开始意识到这些，他做出了选择，并且得继续这样做下去。即使他得忍受Zemo恶心的平静，即使失去父亲的空洞一次次撕碎他的心，即使他真切体会到了Zemo所做所为的所有后果。特查拉猜测，这可能才是巴奇学到的真理：放手是每天必须要做的选择，尤其是对那些可能将你消耗殆尽的事情来说。

这不是件容易做到的事情。它在夜晚将特查拉带到皇宫大厅，于空荡荡的安静走廊里漫无目的地游荡，只有一位朵拉护卫队的成员在暗中陪着他。但他不是唯一一个无法入睡的人。他发现史蒂夫独自站在可以俯瞰瀑布*的阳台上，如一个哨兵雕像般的沐浴在月光之下。特查拉走过去加入了他。

*本文写于黑豹上映之前，所以细节上有与电影不一致的地方。

“陛下，” 史蒂夫察觉到他了。

“请叫我特查拉，史蒂夫。不必拘于礼节。至少不要在凌晨2点的时候，” 史蒂夫向他这边微微侧头，“你怎么在这里？”

“一个老兵的遗憾，我猜。而且我也不需要很多睡眠。你呢？”

“一个年轻国王的疑虑。”

宫殿里一片寂静，只有瀑布还在不休不眠的咆哮，他和史蒂夫分享了片刻这舒适的寂静，凝视着被窗外月光浸透的景色。

“巴奇提到过你把他的日记还给他了。我知道我没身份这样说，但不管怎样，谢谢你。”

“没必要谢我。是我让他丢了这些日记的。取回它们是唯一的弥补。

史蒂夫认真思考了很长一段时间，特查拉不喜欢这审视。“我明白你为什么要窝藏一群超级英雄逃犯。这很危险的，但也是你为你的国家所下的漫长赌注，还有协议。然而——” 史蒂夫摇摇头，“你一直很——善良。对巴奇，尤其也是，对旺达。”

“你在想这是不是有计划的。”

“是的。”

“算是吧。我是瓦坎达的国王，我必须为人民利益最大化而行动。我要为我的人民确保冬日战士和猩红女巫不会是用来对付他们的潜在武器。但这也是正确的事情。” 特查拉停顿了一下，然后承认：“我喜欢巴奇。甚至可以说我钦佩他。我想要更好地了解他。”特查拉没有承认的是‘他对我笑了而我还想再看一次。嗯其实最好是永远都能看到他的笑脸。’

那接近第二好的应该就是史蒂夫现在对他微笑的样子了：一个大大的愉悦的笑容，他的眼睛闪闪发光。特查拉觉得自己刚刚赢得了史蒂夫罗杰斯的终身认可与忠诚。

“是吧？就好像人们看着他时仍然把他当成冬日战士。我知道他现在不同了，但他还是巴奇。他——他是个值得去了解的人，你明白吧？他是个很好的人。”

“他非常爱你，” 特查拉观察过，他认为那克制很令人钦佩。王宫里有一个热闹的赌池来猜测美国队长与他的中士真正的关系。特查拉不能鼓励这个，但他知道它为什么存在。他们的关系的确如童话般美好，不管这种关系的真正性质是什么。

“他看着我，” 史蒂夫说。特查拉皱眉：他没有在自己的观察中发现这点。史蒂夫看了特查拉一眼解释道：“他看着 _我_ ，总是看着我。病弱的小个子，强壮的超级战士，有盾牌或没盾牌，与所有的这些都无关。”

这不是一个能在赌池中赢得任何奖品的答案，但特查拉理解史蒂夫在说什么。为人所知与被爱是稀有而珍贵的礼物。对史蒂夫罗杰斯来说，那一定是无法估量的珍贵，让他在不属于自己的时间里漂流着。虽然代价很大。将史蒂夫和巴奇带到瓦坎达的完全是奇迹。

特查拉忽然想到史蒂夫可能也是，他可能也有巴奇和特查拉那样的选择得去思考。史蒂夫学会放手了吗？

“我曾问过巴奇为什么他从来没有向九头蛇寻求过复仇。他说他得放手，否则他就会完全陷进去，失去自我。这就是今晚让我睡不着的东西。我选择了审判而不是复仇，但是，我仍无法放下。”

史蒂夫仿佛遭受到打击一样闭上了眼睛。“他一直是比我更好的人。我，我选择去战斗，每次都是。当他死——掉下去——后，我去消灭了九头蛇。但在DC事件后却发现九头蛇仍然隐藏在暗影里伺机而动——那是我生命中最糟糕的一天，还有阅读冬日战士档案。不管我消灭多少九头蛇基地，不管我砍下了多少个头，都不够，远远不够。想想他们都对他做了什么啊。”

“不，永远不会够。但那也不能弥补什么。” 杀了Zemo也无法挽回他造成的任何伤害。特查拉冷静、理智的部分知道这些，然而，愤怒的郁结仍在他心底咆哮，坚持着一切都无法缓和，除非特查拉能亲手杀死夺走父亲生命的恶魔。

“我不是不知道。但是，在拉各斯，我们去阻止朗姆洛——朗姆洛说巴奇记得我，在 DC的时候。他们不得不再次给他洗脑。朗姆洛告诉我这些，我恨不得徒手杀了他。不过他在我面前爆炸了，那没有——没有弥补任何事情，没有让我感觉更好，更他妈的没有为巴奇做任何事情。”

“此时此刻，你可以为巴奇做的就是放手。”

“是啊，他会让我这样做的。” 史蒂夫看着他。“你呢？看起来你已经做得比我好了。”

“也许吧。试着去弥补Zemo所造成的损失有一点帮助，我猜。”

这项工作进展缓慢。他们准备了很多个截然不同的计划，要将其联合到一起来将协议转化成不同的东西——肯定不会是罗斯将军希望的那样来控制超级英雄的工具。对于像特查拉 和史蒂夫这样希望干干脆脆打一场直接取得胜利的战士来说太慢了。但特查拉也是个国王，这场不同的战争需要的是他的耐心和外交手段。而且他父亲也会这么说的。

“是啊。让我们祈祷那可以被弥补吧。”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“特查拉国王，罗杰斯队长来电。他说有要紧的事情。”

特查拉从今年的粮食收成产量报告中抬头，他皱起了眉头：“谢谢你，Mthunzi。将电话转进来吧。”

史蒂夫和他的小队两周前离开了瓦坎达去搜集九头蛇情报，据特查拉所知，他们本该——他瞥了眼手表——在几个小时后就完成任务的。巴奇很快就会被再次唤醒了，特查拉猜测史蒂夫会在那里陪他。

“史蒂夫？希望一切都好。”

“谢谢，我们都很好，也顺利拿到了需要的情报，” 史蒂夫说，声音在静电干扰下勉勉强强传回来：“我们只是被暴风雨困住了。无法飞行，道路也不够好——”其他杂音打断了他的话。

“你觉得你不能在巴奇醒前及时回来了。” 特查拉替他说完。

“是的。”这个词中仿佛藏了整个世界的痛苦与内疚。“如果你可以晚一天唤醒他——”

特查拉点开显示器查看冷冻舱和各种数据，一切完全如常：所有读数正常稳定，除了因寒冷而苍白之外巴奇看起来十分平和。“对不起，史蒂夫，但冷冻舱的升温过程已经开始。停止或逆转都可能导致无法预测的情况出现。”

其实不太可能有无法预测的情况出现。但特查拉不愿意冒这个险，而且他知道Mandisa也会同意的。她肯定不会仅仅因史蒂夫的缺席就推迟计划。

“是的，当然，对不起。只是——只是我承诺过，他也不应孤单——”

“他不会孤单的，史蒂夫。”

“不，我知道，你的工作人员都很棒，但——有人该在那里陪他。我应该——我不能离开他——” 特查拉觉得史蒂夫已经在真正哭出来的边缘上徘徊了。

他做了几个手势调出几份巴奇刚醒时的医疗记录，在安慰史蒂夫的同时打开视频快速浏览。他在显示屏上看到巴奇靠在史蒂夫的怀里颤抖着，脸深深埋在他的颈窝；史蒂夫则一直在巴奇耳边轻声安慰他。巴奇双手紧紧抓住史蒂夫衬衫的样子让特查拉做出了自己的决定。

“我会陪他醒来。” 他无情地取消了与主管的会议给日程表腾出空间；仔细检查与白猿首领的晚宴计划（可以等待）。他注视着自己的日程表，把午餐时间提前了：他可以和巴奇一起吃。

信号时断时续而史蒂夫如释重负的叹息依然清晰可闻。“ _谢谢_ 。请转告他我会尽快赶回来的。”

“当然。我知道不管耽搁多久，巴奇在看到你之前是不会想回去的。”

 

 

* * *

 

 

他们把唤醒巴奇的过程做到尽可能地温柔，尽可能地模拟真正从睡眠中醒来的样子。不过这对巴奇最初的迷茫脆弱毫无帮助，也不能减少他恢复体温所需的时间。不管是从生理还是心理来说，那段时间的巴奇真的是脆弱到无以复加。医护人员对他关怀备至，但他们却不能在情感上给予巴奇足够的爱与呵护。特查拉会是那个可怜的，排在史蒂夫后面的第二佳提供情感支持的选择，但他绝对可以用足够的力量、善意与友好来缓和巴奇痛苦的清醒过程。

Mandisa和她的工作人员刚把巴奇从冷冻舱里拉起来，特查拉就立刻上前接住了他，小心将他护送到附近的床上。巴奇困惑地看着他。他看起来十分年轻。

“你不是——史蒂夫。他在哪里——”

特查拉把巴奇好好安顿在床上，自己坐到旁边紧紧拥住了他不住颤抖的结实身躯。他听到巴奇心率加快，几乎能嗅到他开始焦虑并且恐惧了。

“嘘，放松，巴奇，是我，特查拉，” 他说，努力压低放缓自己的声音，“史蒂夫很好，也很安全。他只是被坏天气困住了。我们随时可以给他打电话。”

特查拉担心巴奇会拒绝他的安慰跟他拉开距离。那他就得面对史蒂夫罗杰斯的失望脸了，即使他是瓦坎达的国王那也很难啊。但是巴奇只是紧紧地抓住特查拉，就像他抓住史蒂夫那样。特查拉觉得他现在越来越暖和了，他来回轻抚巴奇后背，好像想提供一点由摩擦产生的热量来帮他更快的恢复。巴奇颤抖的力度减轻了很多，现在更像树叶在细雨下的微微颤动。

“对不起，你不必这么做……我猜你有比这更重要的事情要做，” 巴奇在他肩膀上低声抱歉。

“去批复晚餐的座位表？我向你保证，我更喜欢这个。”

“特查拉国王，我必须得看看我的病人了。”

_特查拉离开了他一点，不过也没有太远，方便Mandisa采集数据并且问一些常规问题。巴奇犹豫着回答了，不自觉的偎依向特查拉。他的心率仍在升高。特查拉挑眉无声询问Mandisa：这是正常的吗？她小小的点了一下头。_

“谢谢你，巴奇，这就是所有的了。跟上次一样：我们会为你准备一些食物，然后讨论接下来做什么，好吗？等史蒂夫回来之后。”

一提到史蒂夫巴奇就紧张起来：“我们能——”

“当然，” 特查拉说，在基莫由珠上按了几下联系史蒂夫。

“特查拉，一切都好吗？巴奇——？” 听到史蒂夫声音后，巴奇身上的紧张情绪瞬间消失殆尽。

“一切都好，史蒂夫，我在这里陪着巴奇。”

“嗨史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫如释重负的叹息清晰可闻。“嘿巴奇。抱歉没在这里陪你。我们被暴风雨——”

“好的好的。我可不想让你再撞一架飞机，” 巴奇说，史蒂夫笑了。

巴奇的心率终于放慢了，他把头靠在特查拉肩膀上休息。也许这只是移情，特查拉是最靠近他的温暖躯体，而史蒂夫的声音充满了整个房间。但无论如何这也是巴奇对他亲密的信任。他再次搂住巴奇的肩膀，高兴的发现他的颤抖几乎已经消失了。

“我们大约会在一个半小时后回来。可能也会提前一些” 史蒂夫说。

“到时候见了。在此期间我会跟巴奇一起吃顿饭。” 特查拉向守在门口的Ayo示意，她点点头召唤了工作人员。

“谢谢你，特查拉。希望能很快见到你们。”

“那么告诉我，过去的几个月世界上都发生了什么？” 巴奇问道，终于从特查拉身上挪开了。

特查拉给巴奇讲了最近的世界新闻，还有史蒂夫的前复仇者小队的一些任务，正在说王宫和瓦坎达的新鲜事时膳食送达，他也累了。巴奇十分安静，吃东西的时候偶尔会笑一笑或稍微评论两句。特查拉日程表很紧，但他不想在史蒂夫回来之前离开。而且在巴奇的陪伴之下他觉得很愉快，也算是从政事的需求和满满的议程中喘口气的机会。

史蒂夫在特查拉正要为离开而道歉的时候冲进了医疗室，他脸红红的，好像是从停机坪一路跑过来的。绝对是的，特查拉愉悦的想。史蒂夫一贯的严肃脸消失了，他微笑着向他的朋友打招呼，巴奇也回给他一个甜蜜的、毫无阴霾的笑容。在能抱住巴奇之前，史蒂夫有那么一瞬间几乎为那笑容呆住了，特查拉表示十分理解。

两个人紧紧抱了好一会儿，时间长到让特查拉开始寻思他是不是该就这么离开算了啊管什么再见不再见的，俩人才终于分开了。

“你还好吗？苏醒恢复的过程顺利？” 史蒂夫问道。

“不要担心啦。我很好，特查拉在这里陪我。”

史蒂夫走向特查拉并且热情地与他握手。“再次感谢你所做的一切，特查拉。我知道你真的很忙。”

“是的，谢谢你，” 巴奇加了一句，对他眨眨眼。特查拉朝他笑回去，有点无奈 “我知道我一直都在说，这不——”

在特查拉能反应过来之前他的手就放到了巴奇的脸上，拇指轻轻抚过他漂亮的颧骨。“完全足够了。” 巴奇睁大眼睛，他的脸在特查拉手掌下变得滚烫，特查拉把这当做一个信号——他得在情况变尴尬前撤退。

离开的时候史蒂夫一个劲的朝他笑，简直都可以说是眉飞色舞了，特查拉只能努力用一个端庄的、皇室范满满的微微歪头来回应——豹神在上希望他做到了。Ayo眉毛高高挑起，不过她在特查拉身后呢，所以立刻被某位国王理所当然的忽略掉了。然而赌池的情况可能会发生些比较显著的改变，毕竟刚才有一堆研究人员想方设法拖延着留在医疗室里呢。不过这都不重要了，巴奇对他的融融爱意让人温暖又满足。

 

* * *

 

 

第二天。

特查拉几乎整整一天都在忙于内阁会议，王权的细枝末节消耗了他大部分的精力。他知道Mandisa的团队正在和巴奇尝试一种清除触发词的新治疗，而且比较罕见的被困住了。特查拉分心想了一下现在他们进行的怎么样了。他不算太担心，如果任何人有危险的话他会收到消息的，现在没消息就说明无论如何还算顺利。

几个星期以来，Mandisa和她的团队一直在努力研制一种药物，顺利的话就可以诱发出接受性的意识状态，那样他们就可以试着直接打断触发词与服从之间的连接而不需要参考任何九头蛇使用过的那些毫无人道的变态方法。特查拉知道巴奇和史蒂夫被告知Mandisa 准备使用影响精神并且有麻醉性的药物时都有点犹豫不放心。特查拉理解他们。巴奇担心自己处于不稳定状态时会很危险而史蒂夫害怕新的混合药物会进一步伤害他的大脑。

但是Mandisa准备得很好，试验成功的话就可以证明消除触发词可以简单到用药物和几次谈话疗程就可以做到。这一过程可能仍然漫长而又进展缓慢，对巴奇来说也是很困难的，但相对于那些如果试验不成功他们得进行的风险更大或更猛烈的举措，这是一个比较稳妥的优选了。小心的可控环境，旺达也在。如果有必要的话她可以让巴奇失去意识并与众人隔离，足以保证每个人的安全。今天还只是测试，团队想知道巴奇对药物的容忍度。

结果并不是很好。

特查拉最后一个会议结束后接到了Mandisa的电话给。

“特查拉国王，我有一些关于巴奇新的治疗方案的消息想告诉您，好消息还是坏消息？”

她听起来很正常，所以事情肯定没那么糟。“请先说好消息。”

“好的！好消息就是巴奇没有伤害任何人包括他自己！” 说实话这听起来像某个低俗酒吧里的对话：“药物也没有进一步损害他的大脑。” 显然，这个酒吧的等级还可以再下降一些。

“坏消息呢？”

“不幸的是，巴奇对药物的反应不是很好。起初并没有什么效果，我们不得不作出调整加大剂量来适应他增强过的新陈代谢。而在药物生效后，刚开始我们的确得到了一些积极的结果，但——通俗的说他陷入了一些‘糟糕的回忆’里。我们知道这是可能出现的情况，而巴奇说就算发生了他也会走出来的，但是——他现在很痛苦。” Mandisa停顿了一下组织语言：“我不喜欢让他这样。他没有回应我，而且对史蒂夫的反应也很糟糕。”

“但他没有危险？” 特查拉改变了直接回房的打算然后转向去医疗室的路。

“没有任何危险，”Mandisa确认，但她听起来很沮丧。“我在担心这会让一切回到原点。我不想再伤害他了。如果有人能安慰他并陪他走出来，让他感到安全——昨天他对你的反应就很好。”

特查拉认为史蒂夫会是让巴奇感到安全的最佳选择。“我很快就到。或许我会帮上一点忙。”

他来到医疗套房的观察室，发现史蒂夫正在焦虑地来回踱步，山姆威尔逊看起来很严肃，Mandisa比较平静但是也有无法掩饰的担心。史蒂夫几乎没有察觉到特查拉的加入，他的目光紧紧盯着巴奇——他把自己缩成一团，陷入了狂乱。

特查拉通过单向玻璃看着巴奇。房间在保证安全的基础上做到了尽可能的舒适，但是没有掩盖住它与牢房有着令人不安的相似度的事实，即使巴奇没有被限制。巴奇坐在床上，抱着膝盖盯住墙，眼睛睁得极大，看起来十分惊恐。他喃喃自语，特查拉必须得用力去听才能分辨他所说的单词: “巴恩斯，中士，32557038，巴恩斯，中士——” 名字，军衔和军牌号。巴奇被困在了旧记忆的噩梦里。

“他这样多久了？”

“几个小时，” Mandisa回答。“早些时候史蒂夫在陪他，但他脑海中有一条糟糕的岔路——他现在认不出史蒂夫来。”

“我不能让他一个人这样，” 史蒂夫说，他看起来糟透了。“我必须——”

“史蒂夫，你只会让一切更糟糕。” 威尔逊警告。

 _ _“_ 为什么 _？__ 他为什么怕我？他不该—— _ _”__

威尔逊只是那么看着史蒂夫，他的眼神里有一种可怕的同情。史蒂夫突然意识到了什么，他停止踱步直面威尔逊：“山姆，为什么？”

“你见过亚历山大皮尔斯年轻时候的照片吗？”

史蒂夫脸色瞬间变得，惊恐与愤怒在他脸上交战。他步伐不稳，转身用双手支撑着墙，垂下了头。他因无法控制的狂怒而颤抖，那怒火无处可泄。 _皮尔斯死了很久了 _。__ 威尔逊把手放在史蒂夫的肩膀上。

“对不起，我不明白。” Mandisa说。

“皮尔斯曾经是他的管理员。几十年前时跟史蒂夫长得很像，而巴奇对史蒂夫最深刻最强烈的记忆可能仍然是——是史蒂夫还是那个小个子的时候。” 史蒂夫发出了可怕的，动物悲泣般的声音。

“你有成功接触过他吗？” 特查拉问威尔逊。威尔逊和巴奇之间有某种对立般的关系，当然，在特查拉眼里那是兄弟间的互相看不顺眼，而非真正的反感。如果威尔逊现在能给巴奇提供任何安慰的话，特查拉肯定他会立刻去做的。

“我试过了，但他没有真正认出我来。只是不断告诉我，我必须离开，这里是不安全的。”这当然是巴奇会担心的了。任何人的安全都排在他自己之前。

“让我试试看。”

“无意冒犯，但是什么让你觉得你会有更好的运气？你们两个第一次交手就是你想抓住他并且杀死他。你去可能只会触发暴力或他对暴力的恐惧。”

特查拉真的很希望他与巴奇的初次联系不是暴力。“昨天没有。我陪他走出恢复期的时候他一直很冷静。”

威尔逊眯起眼睛看着特查拉：“是吗？你在那里给了巴恩斯一个'欢迎回来'的拥抱，就这么一直抱着他而他试图记起他并不会被再次电击大脑清除记忆？因为如果你之前所做的一切就是安慰性的拍拍他的肩膀，在离开之前再加一句'史蒂夫很快就会回来’的话，那么我要告诉你，你现在过去需要做的比你想象中的要多很多。”

一阵愤怒从特查拉心底升起。他通常很喜欢威尔逊坚决的无动于衷，但不是现在。

“山姆，”史蒂夫责备。

“我知道需要做很多。我没有拍拍他的肩膀就离开。我一直陪他到了最后。”

威尔逊很吃惊。他交叉双臂扬起了眉毛：“那好吧。如果他情绪激动你就得离开，碰他前要先询问。被掐住了喉咙的话别怪我没提醒过你。”

“我记下了，威尔逊先生。”

特查拉一进入房间巴奇就盯住了他。没有伤痛，只有纯然的恐惧。整个房间都被恐惧占领，气氛在压力下沉甸甸的。特查拉缓慢的，小心翼翼的一步步靠近巴奇。他发烧了，脸上通红，头发被汗水浸湿；他的心跳也太快了，像不规律而惊恐的鼓声节奏。暗色的瞳孔扩张几乎吞噬了他灰蓝色的眼睛。

“Mandisa，他似乎发烧，” 特查拉轻声说，知道她能从观察室听到自己也能听到她的回应。

“是的，这是药物的副作用，跟他的新陈代谢有关。我一直在监测他的体温，现在情况还处于控制之中。”

特查拉承认他现在无路可退了，如果说只是为了自己，那他完全不知道现在是在干什么。王室对医院的官方访问并不足以让他为这做好准备。一般来说给病人一些安抚性的触碰再加上一点慰问和鼓励的话语就足够了。巴奇的痛苦需要的比这些更多，如果特查拉能给他任何安慰，那纯粹道义上的责任要求他尝试。除此之外，特查拉无法留他一人在药物造成的地狱里痛苦挣扎，然后自己晚上还能安然入睡的。

特查拉为可能即将到来的战斗振作起来，向豹神祈祷智慧与力量。只是战斗似乎不太可能；巴奇在这种情况下无法战斗。他颤抖着，蜷缩在光秃秃的床上，手臂紧紧抱着自己的膝盖。只有温柔才能赢下这场战斗，他的父亲在智慧与力量中锻造的那种温柔，特查拉在自己任性的青春中没有足够重视起这温柔的价值。他希望自己已经成长到可以像父亲一样拥有那能够包容尘世间一切的有力温柔，为了他想要帮助的这个人。

“你好，巴奇。如果可以的话我想和你一起坐在这里。”

“这儿不安全，” 巴奇焦躁不安，特查拉知道他需要说什么了。

他坐到巴奇身边。巴奇整个人都在退缩。“我知道你现在的感受，但我向你保证，这里是安全的。我是特查拉，还记得吗？现在是2017年，我们在瓦坎达，在这里你是安全的。”

巴奇痉挛般摇头。“有椅子和任务，一直有——我不想——我不想打，我不——” 他声音里的绝望让特查拉的喉咙同情地收紧了。

“没有椅子，没有任务。没有人需要打架。你很安全。以瓦坎达国王与黑豹的名义发誓，在我这里你是安全的，我有强大的力量保护你。我绝不会伤害你。没人能够在这里伤害你，”特查拉停顿。这可能不是巴奇最害怕的。“也没有人会让你去伤害别人。”

“瓦坎达。2017。”巴奇皱眉，终于开始看着他。

“是的，你是来这里治疗的，记得吗？” 这引发了一次更猛烈的颤抖，他的目光躲闪着试图远离特查拉。

“史蒂夫死了。”

“不，他没有。他还好好活着。他现在很想见到你，他很担心。你会让他进来吗？”

“不是真的。这不是——”

“这是真实的，我是真实的。就在这里——我可以碰你吗，巴奇？”

巴奇突然变得更加紧张了，他看着特查拉，眼神却慢慢清醒。 _两个月前，你没经允许就碰了我，我知道这是一个需要勇气的行为，_ 特查拉想说。 _昨天你让我抱着你了。_

但他说出口的却是：“我不会伤害你。我保证。” 他等待着，尽力让自己的肢体语言保持开放和无害。这花费了不少的努力。感觉有点像巴奇正在用天才狙击手的直觉和敏锐来权衡测量他的灵魂。

终于，巴奇吸了一口气，点点头。特查拉将他额头上一缕汗湿的发轻柔别到耳后。他希望这是一次不会引起任何痛苦的触摸。他试图不为巴奇滚烫的额头表现出任何过度的担心。如果Mandisa不担心，那他也不需担心。

“看，是真实的吧。史蒂夫也是真实的。如果让他进来的话你可以自己看看。” 特查拉一直温柔抚摸着巴奇的头发，希望这能让他好受一些。虽然过程缓慢又痛苦，但是巴奇终于能一点点适应特查拉的陪伴了。

“好的。”

史蒂夫走进房间时特查拉仍然坐在那里，以防巴奇对史蒂夫的外表反应过激。不过他除了心率加快外没有别的反应了。从巴奇绝望地看着史蒂夫的方式来看，他并不相信史蒂夫是真的。

“你以前更小一些。”

“是的，我以前是。现在的我还是我，我保证。我是真的。我在这里。”

史蒂夫跪在小床边，巴奇伸出一只手来抚摸他的脸，好像在检验它的真实性。史蒂夫在这触碰下仍然不停颤抖，他整个人绝望、热切地凝视着巴奇。特查拉忽然感觉自己完全是多余的，他不习惯这种感觉。但他仍不敢离开房间，不敢戳刺这泡沫般脆弱的时刻。

卸下防御后，巴奇所有的情绪都在脸上汇集摇曳，像清澈平静的湖水因每一缕清风而波动，完全不似刚才的悲痛困惑与疑虑。

“史蒂夫。” 巴奇用手指轻轻扫过史蒂夫鼻梁上歪歪突起的小骨头。“我的史蒂夫。”

那一瞬间，史蒂夫的表情突然变得柔情万分——那感情强烈到看起来都像是疼痛。“是的，巴克。” 他捧住巴奇的手，转头在他的手指上印下了一个深深的吻。“你的史蒂夫。永远是你的史蒂夫，我发誓。”

特查拉应该看向别处，至少给他们留一些表面上的隐私。但他很难从巴奇身上移开双眼，即使这种程度的情感外露看着便让人疼痛。“你死了，他们把你从我身边夺走，一次又一次。”

“我知道。” 史蒂夫说，声音破碎。“那再也不会发生了，我保证。” 巴奇看起来不是很相信，脸上的绝望依然浓重。史蒂夫与他额头相碰：“我 _ _承诺__ _ _，__ 巴克。一切都结束了，你可以回家了。”

一阵疼痛抽搐和黑色幽默滑上了巴奇的脸：“那现在是什么情况？”

“我。和我在一起，无论何时，不论何地。求你，回来我身边。或者，如果你不想——没有我你过得更好，那你，你可以——” 巴奇没忍住一声啜泣。

“没有你我过得更好？你觉得那是什么？我伤害了你，我差点杀了你，我不是 _ _安全__ _ _的——”__

“我不在乎，我知道那不是你自己能选择的，只是——回家吧。求你。”

一场无声的对话发生在他们之间，数不尽的亲密触碰与只有两个人懂的表情。他们肯定已经达成一项协议了，因为巴奇身体前倾靠向史蒂夫，他的颤抖与紧张也消失了。他说，“好吧。” 史蒂夫紧紧把他拥入怀中。

特查拉轻手轻脚地离开了房间。他都不必为可能会打扰什么而烦恼，史蒂夫和巴奇眼里只剩下彼此，对别的都充耳不闻。再次进入观察室后，他看到威尔逊靠在墙上休息，Mandisa则是一脸愉悦。

“你做得很好，特查拉国王。” 特查拉没觉得他做了很多，但似乎已经足够了。

“基督耶稣啊，如果能知道这会逼史蒂夫处理好他的操蛋事，我得说，我们早就该这样做了。”

“我以为这是巴奇的……‘操蛋事’，” 特查拉向威尔逊皱起眉头。

“是的，好吧，史蒂夫一直高尚地坚持什么也不问巴奇，有好几个月了吧，一直是‘爱一个人的话就让他自由。’ 他需要问，需要交流。”

“而巴奇啊，我认为他需要被问，”Mandisa说。“我不会选择这样做，也许，不过这是很好的进展。为解决更难的触发词问题打下了良好的基础。”

 

 

* * *

 

 

接下来的这天特查拉日程表上总共有二十分钟的空闲时间。用来做什么都不太够，如果是在往常，他会用这段时间来冥想。但是今天他一直断断续续的担心巴奇那边的情况。早晨醒来之后，他在观察室检查了所有的安全措施：巴奇和史蒂夫一起蜷缩在小床上，史蒂夫像搂住一个小孩子那样整个地搂住了巴奇。巴奇的手紧紧抓着史蒂夫的衬衫。看着这一幕，特查拉仿佛看到了过去，一生那么长的亲密与信任浓缩为巴奇甜甜的倚靠在史蒂夫脖颈处的方式。难得的一眼，仿佛他们还是布鲁克林的那对男孩，时间也无法打扰他们。很令人感动，但说实话，这无法告诉特查拉足够多他所需要的信息。

所以他用了那二十分钟的空闲时间来跟踪巴奇。特查拉在宫殿花园里发现了他，一位朵拉护卫队的成员沉默地站在他身边，是保护他也是保护别人。巴奇双腿交叉坐在地上，一只宫殿里的猫咪在他的大腿上快乐的打着小呼噜。阳光灿烂耀眼，花园的绿色郁郁葱葱，而身着白衣的他几乎在发光。这景色让特查拉脸上的笑抑制不住，他的心如同被金色的蜂蜜填满，又甜又暖。

“我认为你的宫殿里可能有流浪猫的问题。”

特查拉坐到巴奇身边：“不是流浪猫。它们是女神巴斯特的神圣化身。以女神之名，它们被授予了统治宫殿的权利。”

“那希望我不会冒犯到女神，挠下巴什么的。”

“如果你有冒犯到她的话，那她应该会告诉你的。”特查拉研究着巴奇。他很悠闲自在，眼神清明平静。一度看起来无忧无虑的。他现在拥有的平静是更像是安宁平和而不是惯有的谨慎疲惫。“你好吗，巴奇？”

“是的，我很好。” 特查拉把一只手放到巴奇的额头上试探他的体温。巴奇朝他皱皱鼻子，但是默许了。他对此有些得意。

“还是太热了。”

“这血清的原因，我和史蒂夫都比别人要热。我现在也要听你唠叨了么？我昨天是怎么走出来的？”

“不太算走出来。对不起，昨天的试验没有成功。”

巴奇耸耸肩。“没关系。” 他若有所思地皱起眉头看着趴在自己大腿上的猫咪，手里仍然抚摸着她。“没有做很多触发词方面的工作，但是仍然很有帮助。我感觉——好多了。”

“好。我很高兴。”

“你在那里过，我想？” 他的目光仍然盯着那只猫。

“是的，就一小会儿。”

“我没有伤害你吧。” 巴奇声音里的不确定让特查拉心疼。“史蒂夫说我没有，但——”

“不，你没有伤害我。也没伤害其他任何人。”

巴奇抬头看了他一眼，笑容有点紧张。“嘿，不如跟我说说你的一天吧。我打赌那肯定比我的有趣多了。如果你有时间的话。”

 特查拉瞥了一眼他的手表：“我还有十分钟。我也希望今晚能在假肢进程上取得一些进展，如果你准备好了的话。目前我有了个完整的原型框架，还想再听一下你的想法。”

“当然，很期待看到它。”

十分钟后，简单讲完了国王被立法审查与内阁会议占满的一天，他们就被闲逛到花园的山姆威尔逊打断了。

“你在这里啊，史蒂夫要开一个搜索的动员大会了——哦，对不起。抱歉打断你们。”

“没有。我正准备离开了。” 特查拉站起身来低头看着巴奇，他似乎怕打扰了膝头上的猫咪而不愿意移动。“今晚在我的工作室见？”

“当然，” 巴奇说，抬眼微笑着看向他。从这个角度看，阳光照亮了他的眼睛，像照进了一汪冰山融化后的纯净冰蓝色里。特查拉给他回了个可能大概真的有点蠢的笑，完全忘记了冬日战士那一身无可辩驳的致命技能，那微笑简直是让人分心的超级武器了。他把节拍放到无限慢，被这完美的时刻攫住了心神，一切都是如此的清晰与明亮，他放任自己的感官无限延伸去感受所有：阳光的温暖，花园里绿色的、令人陶醉的气息，猫咪咕咕噜噜打着小呼噜，还有隐藏在更深处的，巴奇稳定而有力的心跳声：扑通、扑通。忽然而来的微风搅乱了花园的平静，一小根头发落入了巴奇的眼睛里。特查拉缓缓把它顺回原处，高兴的发现在自己的笼罩之下巴奇既不惊慌也不紧张，唯一的反应就是他的笑容变得有点害羞。特查拉不情不愿的逼着自己离开了巴奇。他浑身上下暖融融的，满意地想：这可比冥想棒多了。

走出花园的时候他听到威尔逊说：“你打算整天都呆在这里吗？”

“嗯，我没有啊，但是这只猫咪征用了我的腿。而且你猜怎么着，我有很可靠的消息来源称她是女神的化身呢，所以，你知道的，我不能移动她。” 特查拉努力憋住笑。

“是啊，当然。猫人嘛，我发誓。”

“啊啊，你们鸟人不喜欢猫吗？” 接着便是一阵杂乱的混战噪音，然后他们就不在特查拉的听力范围之内了。他走了很长很长一段路才让自己恢复到国王专用沉着脸。

 

 

* * *

 

 

特查拉已经为巴奇的新手臂准备好了骨架和电源，就等着晚上他来测试了。未完成的假肢被夹子支撑在工作室的桌子上，有点恐怖。最基本的框架看起来几乎与人身上的部位无关了，不过最后的完成品看起来会很像巴奇以前的金属臂。（而且他还回避了所有让金属臂看起来更自然的建议。）

巴奇跟Nakia一起进入工作室，他并没有被半完成状态的金属臂吓到，只是很好奇。

“晚上好，巴奇。希望女神巴斯特的化身在天黑前就放你走了。”

“嗨，是的，你离开后不久我就从这伟大的责任里解脱出来了，” 巴奇笑着说，“你和大使的晚餐怎么样？”

“沉闷，但卓有成效。来，看看手臂和说明，然后告诉我你的想法。现在这基本上只是骨架， 但我已经完成了大部分生物力学方面的细节设计。如果你愿意的话我们随时可以试运行，那样的话就可以初步了解新手臂的工作性能了。”

“Mandisa不需要在这里吗？”

“不，她不需要在这儿。很显然，如果你感觉到疼痛或者不舒服的话，我们立刻就能停止。而且我已经把感官反馈设置到最低了，现在主要是对运动的反应时间感兴趣。”

巴奇犹豫了几秒，嘴唇抿成一条焦虑的线。他的紧张和警惕让特查拉沮丧，他努力克制着把手放到巴奇肩膀上安慰他的冲动。特查拉认为目前测试无法按原计划进行了，很明显巴奇正在与以前安装金属臂的糟糕回忆作斗争。

“我们不必立刻就做。”

“长痛不如短痛，” 巴奇努力放松肩膀，给了特查拉一个紧张的笑。“来吧。”

所以特查拉开始了。他温柔小心地将金属臂连到手臂断面上，每个步骤前都会为巴奇详细解释。特查拉分了一部分注意力到巴奇的心跳呼吸上来衡量他的真实反应——巴奇神色淡漠看似平静，但特查拉强化过的五感轻易捕捉到了他身上的恐惧和压力——他不知该悲伤心疼还是感到印象深刻十分佩服。特查拉不喜欢看到巴奇小心翼翼的控制表情，也不喜欢听到他尽可能地简洁回答问题时毫无生气的平平语调。巴奇身上某些重要的部分已经缩回到了特查拉无法触及的地方。

至少测试结果不错，得到的数据有助于进一步调整金属臂的性能，甚至在最终调整中可能会用到。测试完全无痛，巴奇甚至放松了会儿，特查拉给了他一个希望能鼓励到他的笑容，在测试完成后立刻将金属臂从他肩膀接口处拔出。

“我再过遍数据检查一下有没有什么遗漏，然后你就可以回去了。现在你可以随便看看所有的计划和剩下的设计。”

特查拉把注意力集中在得到数据上，结果很令人鼓舞。新金属臂与巴奇胳膊上现有的神经网和生物力学断面连接良好，只剩几个小调整需要做。他得对电源做一些压力测试，或者把用金属臂原型来模拟用上它后的日常磨损，再加上神经负荷的模拟运行…… 他完全沉浸在了面前的显示器上思考下一步的计划，直到巴奇开口。

“这条手臂跟以前的手臂一样强壮。甚至可以说更强。”

巴奇用了一种全新的语气；有那么几秒钟特查拉把它理解为了愤怒。他从显示器和自己的笔记上抬头，看到了巴奇脸上变得严肃而坚硬的线条，他正在查看新金属臂的技术说明，仅剩的那只手因预测数据而紧紧攥成拳头。

“是的，振金能完美做到这一点。有什么问题吗？”

巴奇瞪着特查拉。“如果我不是一件武器，那你为什么给我做能当武器的胳膊？”

“你不是武器，” 特查拉肯定，他往这句话里灌输了自己身为国王与黑豹的所有权威，仔细考虑下一句话该怎么说。巴奇对他的信任仍十分脆弱，而他明白这是个会毁了所有的敏感点，而且一旦出错则无可挽回。“这条手臂——我想要让你能保护自己，也能保护他人。当然，这是你的选择，如果你不想要的话我可以为你再重新设计一条。”

“这一切都不是我的选择。手臂，这具愚蠢的、血清强化后的身体，活在他妈的第二十一世纪——我没有任何选择。我不想——” 巴奇暂停，摇了摇头，恢复了平静与脆弱：“我不想杀人，我不想打架。”

“我知道。但我也知道你的选择会是什么，是保护人们。我父亲总是告诉我说战士的首要责任就是保护他人。巴奇，我见过你所有的自由选择，自从遇到你之后，我看到你一直在选择保护他人，即使要牺牲自己的自由。” 这是特查拉最钦佩他的一点，也使他心疼不已。

“远远不够！确保自己不会再次被使用是我仅能为那些被我杀死的人做的了。我无法弥补他们的死亡，但我至少能做到这点。如果你把这武器给我——”

巴奇所担忧当然是要为他被迫杀害的那些人做到正义了。他甚至可能根本没意识到这有多了不起。

“那么，你仍然可以选择如何使用它。我们都知道，即便没有这条手臂你也可能会变得很危险。我只能告诉你，我认识你，相信你所拥有的力量。我希望删除触发词后你也能相信它。”

巴奇只是怀疑地看着他：“你看—— 我不知道你看到了什么。我就是一个人形地雷区，好吧，你不该那样相信我。”

“但是我已经相信你了。我看到了一个忍常人所不能忍，做常人所不敢做的男人；我看到了他被夺去自我几十年，有了选择后第一反应仍然是立刻采取行动保护他人；我看到了他没有去寻求任何复仇来让自己好受一点，甚至没有要求正义给予他安慰。” 他不知道这否能说服巴奇，但至少要试一下。 

“漂亮的提醒我在逃避的方式。”

特查拉交叉双臂，扬起了眉毛：“你不会因为我对你的尊重而吵架的，巴奇，如果那就是你的目标的话。”

巴奇笑了，一半绝望一半惊喜。“好吧，如你所说。”

“真心的，如果你想要不同的金属臂或者干脆不要——”

“不，” 巴奇摇摇头：“头埋在沙子里用屁股思考的也不能相信没手臂我就无害了啊。我只是——现在我还迈不过去触发词这道坎儿。” 巴奇单手搓揉自己的脸，表情再次沾染上一些习惯性的疲倦。

“没关系。虽然……” 特查拉犹豫了一下组织语言。他不是医生，但他知道删除触发词并不代表一切就结束了。他不想让巴奇因那些还在排队等待着被解决的事情而沮丧。“你知道我们会尽全力医治你，而你值得所有。不仅仅是删除触发词。”

“哇，不愧是国王。” 巴奇说，嘴角挂着一个小小的，尖锐的笑容。“是的，我知道，还有一屁股的麻烦事呢。我仍然一团糟只是不太可能再次变成一台无意识的杀人机器了。也不太需要再被冰起来，我猜。我明白的，那很好。”

“嗯，期待着你不需要再回到冷冻舱的时候。很希望能有机会可以让我好好了解你一番。” 特查拉说，惊觉自己话里的隐含意思后立刻补充：“嗯作为一个朋友。” 身为皇室成员（还是最尊贵的那几位之一），特查拉很少能有机会去交无条件无意义的朋友，他真的也没什么实践。如果硬要算一算的话，除了结盟和几段浪漫关系之外，他最后一次认真尝试可能还是在牛津的时候，对象还是他那些在大惊小怪和矫揉造作之间来回造的同学。巴奇都不是，他身上有种赤裸裸的吸引力。

巴奇似乎并不介意这种尴尬，他只是微笑着，温柔又甜蜜。对这每一个小小的、有魔力般的礼物，也许某一天特查拉真的能停止藏在心里的暗自计数吧。“我也是。” 巴奇回答，他的笑容变得有点不好意思，然而还是继续说了下去：“但是，嗯，我真的好久没做过这个了——我的意思是70年。所以先提前道个歉？”

“没做过什么？” 特查拉收起了所有的图纸，往工作室门口微微偏头做出无声邀请。他们今晚已经超额完成工作了。巴奇与他肩并肩走向生活区。

“你知道。关系。和人的。嗯，友谊。”

“史蒂夫呢？”

“他不算。”

另一个能在宫殿里那个关于史蒂夫和巴奇真正关系的、赌注正在日益增长的赌池赢下某人的好机会。从Nakia忽然转向这边的注意力来看，她可能也押了不少。特查拉真的应该不赞成的，但也不是说他觉得自己占据了道德高地，没有对史蒂夫和巴奇的真正关系有点不大体面的好奇心。

“为什么史蒂夫不算？”

“史蒂夫是 _ _史蒂夫__ 。”  _ _这什么也说明不了__ 。巴奇眯着眼睛看向特查拉。“你喜欢史蒂夫，是不是？”

“我——是吧？” 这个，显然，是某种测试。“当然。他是一个有着强烈的道德信念、值得尊敬的人，我珍视他的意见。”

这似乎通过了巴奇考验：“很好。” 

他们在沉默中走了几秒。

“你们两个很亲近，” 特查拉说，一个谨慎‘不是问题’的问法。

“确实。Steveandbucky, Buckyandsteve.” 歌唱般的节奏说明这句话有着不短的历史和不为人知的故事。“小时候邻居都这么说，就好像我们是连体婴一样。‘不可分割(Inseparable)’，据历史书和博物馆展览所说。”

然而时间与悲剧将他们分开了。“不总是不可分割的。”

“嗯，不总是。但只要我们分开了事情就会变得不太妙，” 巴奇说，唇角弯弯刻出一道悲伤的弧度。

他们到达了宫殿里的客人居住区，史蒂夫和他的小队都住在这里，而巴奇出了冷冻舱后也在这里与史蒂夫分享同一间套房。“希望在Zemo和协议造成的整团混乱里，你们的重聚这一部分至少是不掺杂质全然美好的。”

巴奇眼神柔软又温暖：“是的，它是。” 他歪歪头，眼睛看着特查拉微笑。“不过重聚不是仅有的美好哦。” 特查拉回给巴奇一个笑容，堪堪抵挡住靠近他亲吻他的强烈冲动。那绝对是不大合适的。

巴奇转身打开套房的门，特查拉听到史蒂夫从房间里的某处大喊：“巴奇，是你吗？”

“还有特查拉。” 巴奇回答，他再次看着特查拉：“嗯，几个月后见了，我猜。再次感谢你。”

“你太受欢迎了。” 史蒂夫出现在门口加入了他们，看穿着好像准备去睡了。他打量了一圈面前的景象，发现了什么似的挑挑眉。特查拉忽然意识到自己与巴奇站得可能太过靠近了，他现在可以轻易感受到对方身体上传过来的热量。

特查拉后退了一小步，说: “晚上好，史蒂夫。”

“晚上好，” 史蒂夫回复，笑容加深。史蒂夫和巴奇交换了一系列复杂又难以辨认的挤眉弄眼，结束的时候巴奇皱着眉头脸蛋通红，史蒂夫则笑得更开心了。

“晚安，” 巴奇在逃回房间前脱口而出。特查拉尽力给了史蒂夫一个体面的点头——感谢豹神他的黑色皮肤可以藏住脸红——然后撤退。

特查拉的尊严回血后立刻瞥了身边的Nakia一眼。她的脸很冷漠的，但多年的熟悉让特查拉瞬间发现了她深棕色眼睛里的令人恼怒的愉悦。

“我猜这些都不能帮你拿下那个赌池，” 特查拉嘟哝。

“神秘性啊，确切来说，罗杰斯队长和巴恩斯中士的关系依然神秘。不过另一方面，我的国王和巴恩斯中士……” Nakia挑起一边的眉毛。

他们到了皇室区。“你的国王和巴恩斯中士不是赌池的主题，” 他说，Nakia没有反驳他。

“晚安，Nakia。”

“晚安，特查拉国王。”

 

 

* * *

 

 

巴奇回到冷冻舱一周之后。

被山姆威尔逊伏击到的时候特查拉正在前往办公室的路上，他跟世界安全理事会约了电话会议，准备从罗斯将军的健康方面入手含蓄地向各国元首证明他已经不适合做协议的负责人了。不过考虑到Okoye看到他过来了，那其实也不算什么埋伏。朵拉护卫队精于对要来扑国王的人实施强制性重定位手段，她已经准备好了让威尔逊彻底改变方向，特查拉向她微微摇头。威尔逊小心翼翼表现出一副漫不经心的样子加入了他们。

“所以你最近跟巴奇走得挺近。”

“你好威尔逊先生，今天过得怎么样？”

“啊啊，好吧，你今天过得怎么样啊国王陛下，我很好，谢谢。我知道你没有太多时间。所以。你和巴奇。”

“你刚刚是在哪里问了个什么问题吗？” 特查拉疑惑。威尔逊高高抬起一边眉毛，一脸无动于衷。特查拉叹了口气：“我喜欢巴奇。他忍受着很多可怕的事情，是个很好的人。我想成为他的朋友。”

“只是朋友？”

威尔逊的目光锋利又敏锐，真是丝毫不愧他的代号。这是个好问题，答案已经在特查拉自己的大脑里沸腾了起来。从审美角度欣赏巴奇和他那些稀有珍贵而又灿烂明亮的笑容是一回事；表现出欣赏又是一回事。一点点温柔的调情是无害的，而且很显然那对双方来说都有好处。没有利用。

“现在？是的。”

威尔逊在走廊里停住，特查拉也惊讶地停了下来。

“好吧，好的，真正的谈话：如果你现在想要尝试更多，或在巴恩斯没有解决完自己操蛋事之前的任何时候，你会直接下地狱的，管你是国王还是什么的，我会把你送下去。”

特查拉眉毛飞了起来：“对不起？”

“我知道，你是国王，你总能得到自己想要的。你可能很习惯别人对你投送怀抱。但脱离了冰棍状态的巴恩斯也处于脆弱的恢复期。你的控制权，那他妈凌驾于他之上的所有权力很糟糕。不许趁机利用他。”

“我明白这个，山姆。” 威尔逊仍然严肃的看着他。“我很珍惜巴奇给予我的信任，那在我心里比你想象中的珍贵多了。我不会辜负他，不会滥用他的信任。”

威尔逊盯着他研究了很长时间，将双臂抱在胸前显现出敌意，直到他真的相信了特查拉的诚意。他哼了一声，好像发现了什么趣味似的，开始继续向前走：“是啊，我懂了。巴奇身上真的有种吸引力哈？

“什么吸引力？”

“想想巴奇巴恩斯粉丝俱乐部的其他成员，” 威尔逊带着一丝苦笑翻了个白眼。

特查拉笑了，愉快的接受了这个比较。他们默默地绕过拐角，威尔逊继续说：“好吧，我还要再说一件事，然后我就再也、再也不想听你的巴恩斯追求计划了，不管什么时候不管到底有没有。如果你看上他是因为他很漂亮又很哀伤的话，那这段感情不可能有未来的，趁早把这段它掐死在萌芽中吧，这样对你俩都好。明白我在说什么吗？”

“我看不出‘很漂亮’和‘很哀伤’之间有任何的联系。”——威尔逊怒视着他——“我……我不愿看到他‘很哀伤’。” 特查拉说。

“是吗？你没有更倾向于把他当成待完成的项目而不是活生生的人？我知道那是什么，并不美好。” 记忆里的疼痛让威尔逊的嘴唇紧紧抿成不愉快的形状。

他们走到了特查拉的办公室，停在门口。这是个值得好好思考的问题，他用了足够长的时间，并且为其中的暗示而感到有点不舒服。 _他真的_ 把巴奇当作项目来对待了吗？金属臂，当然，但那只是给了他们一个能待在一起消磨时间的借口。特查拉想了解巴奇的愿望并不是基于它；也不是基于他的恢复期。不过这还是值得注意的。如果巴奇也认为这一些都是基于那些呢？

“我会记住这些的，谢谢你。” 他发现到威尔逊有点没反应过来。

“耶稣啊，你真是那样想的，对吗？” 威尔逊克制的问道，忍着恶心：“好吧，很棒的一次交流，以后请绝对不要跟我谈这个了。” 他总结道，一个人走掉了。

特查拉和Okoye交换了一个“看看刚才发生了什么”的眼神，耸耸肩走进他的办公室准备开始进行电话会议。

 

 

* * *

 

 

巴奇下一次苏醒时，特查拉几乎完成了关于金属臂的所有的工作，Mandisa也有了清除触发词的新思路。现在差对金属臂反应能力的最后调整，还有大部分美学上的内容：最终完成品会是以振金为“皮肤”的手臂，而且造型上会尽可能地去贴近巴奇的肉体手臂。这部分更像是艺术而不是科学，特查拉希望能得到巴奇的反馈并且好好观察过他的右臂之后再确定最终的修补工作。细节上的扫描不能代替物理观察。他可以在巴奇回到冷冻舱时完成金属臂的最终修补。如果他还需要回去的话。

Okoye把巴奇带进工作室的时，特查拉正在从为金属臂“皮肤”准备的多种备用设计中选择最终方案。巴奇傻乎乎的冲他招手，脸上露出调皮的笑。

“嗨。”

特查拉笑了回去，疯狂的爱上了他傻乎乎、小小的招手。“你好，希望你一切都好？”他问道，并放任自己习惯性的去检查巴奇的生命体征：平静又强壮，而且潜在压力可能比平常要小。

“是的，我很好。你呢？”

“很兴奋，”特查拉承认。“我们几乎搞定了金属臂。我想观察一下你的右臂，听听你的反馈，然后再进行最后的制造。来吧，” 特查拉说，向巴奇示意自己身旁的空凳子。巴奇乖乖走过来观察“皮肤”样本。

“这些手臂外表的材料？”

“是的，不过如果你改变了想法，不想要仿皮肤的合成物——”

“不，所有这些都行。我很喜欢。这些不像旧金属臂那么闪亮。”

“你想不想——”

巴奇摇了摇头。“妈的才不想，旧的那条反起光来要人命。” 他的手指在一个黑铜灰色的样品上徘徊：“除了样子不同之外它们之间还有什么区别吗？”

“那个在极端温度下会杀死你。”

巴奇拍了拍深灰色的金属盘。“那就要这个。你需要我的右臂干什么？”

“仔细看看。特别是你的手。我想让金属臂尽可能与你的右手臂相配，你以前的金属臂——手指有点笨重，是吗？比你自己的手指粗大？”

“是的，但我是右撇子，左手也不需要更高的灵活度——我得到的就是刚好能用的。”

“嗯。我可以做到更好。”他挪过去握住巴奇的手。“我可以吗？”

“哦，当然。”

他将巴奇的手放在自己手心里，轻轻移动他的手指，用心感受着他比常人要温暖的皮肤下的骨骼。客观来说，巴奇的手很美：匀称而又结实，在艺术家的精致与战士的力量感之间取得了完美平衡，他想，除了大理石之外难有材料能表现出这种美。特查拉手指顺着静脉抚过巴奇的手背，沿着他手臂上的肌肉继续向上滑——国王脑海中浮现出洛伦佐贝尼尼的雕塑。他想要重现那艺术。

如果他把振金手掌设计得更薄一些，那也许他就可以得到与巴奇手指更相似的金属手指。他指挥巴奇做出一系列的动作——扭动手腕，五指并拢，握拳——观察肌肉与骨骼之间的相互作用和他微微晒黑的皮肤。金属臂不能完美复刻他的手臂，但特查拉可以（希望能）结合它自己的美丽与优雅给巴基带来一条更完美的金属臂。

他转过巴奇的手掌，测试他手腕的运动范围；他的心跳被抓住了——他感受到了藏在巴奇手腕内侧苍白脆弱皮肤下跳动着的脉搏，它的速度比几分钟前要快。特查拉轻轻用拇指在那轻柔跳动上来回扫动，仿佛是为了安抚巴奇的脉搏，想要将它带回平静。他捕捉到巴奇的呼吸，轻快、急促——乱在了轻敲他拇指的节奏之中。

突然之间，这亲昵的一瞬间有了实质性的变化：特查拉俯身，巴奇靠近他，任自己的手被特查拉那么握着。也许他应该放手的，他想。不过，当他抬头看到巴奇的反应——他咬住自己的下唇，眼眸低垂，漆黑的长睫毛映衬出白皙肌肤。犯罪般的一幕，特查拉不得不把思绪使劲往解剖学和工程学上靠，但他只是又轻易为巴奇手指上的老茧分了心。一个在他扣动扳机的手指上，毫不惊讶，而另一个——

“他们把这称为作家的灵感仓库，对吗” 特查拉问道，手指试探着在巴奇中指粗糙的茧子上摩挲，那是钢笔或铅笔会在他手上停靠的地方，而那里还有一小块墨迹“你一直在写日记。”

“是的。那是——你知道的，每次我从冷冻舱里出来后，我——我就多记起了一点。所以我——能写的时候就把它们写下来。

特查拉找到巴奇的眼睛——他的眼睛黑黑的，专心看着自己被特查拉握住的手。

“美好的回忆，我希望。”

“大部分是的，” 他说，声音苦乐参半，没有掩饰。

特查拉捏捏巴奇的手安慰他，不知怎么回事他们的手指便纠缠到一起了。他们那样呆了很久很久，俩人不自觉的屏住呼吸。然后，巴奇拉着他的手，眼神变得甜蜜肃穆又有点焦虑，特查拉刚意识到他突然加速的心跳，巴奇的唇就落到了他的嘴唇上。

巴奇试探性地慢慢吻了一下，每一秒都像是在重新探索慢慢熟悉亲吻的步骤，他想好好品尝、好好感受它。特查拉跟随着他轻柔温和的步调，自由的那只手捧住巴奇的脸，给他一个无声的鼓励。巴奇的回应是让吻更热烈了；希望的热比他舌头实际尝起来的热还要滚烫，特查拉追逐着这热，追逐着巴奇慢慢加深的笑容弧度，就像初遇时他追逐巴奇那样肯定。

他们需要停止，特查拉想，他现在满脑都是不合时宜的东西，巴奇仿佛感受到了什么，拉开俩人的距离轻轻叹了口气。巴奇重重吞咽了一下，满脸通红。

“对不起。这是不恰当的，也许。呃，据我所知这可能还是违法的，或者是在利用你，但我只是——”

“不，它不是——或者可能算是不太恰当，但是不，也许，你说的原因——”

他们几乎是在各说各的了，特查拉自己忍不住笑。威尔逊要来杀了他了。他们双手仍然紧紧交握，巴奇微微动作着，好像要把手从特查拉手里抽出来，但被特查拉更紧的抓住了。

“我想你可以看出来，我很喜欢这个，巴奇。你为什么会认为是你在利用我？我更担心是我在利用你。”

“你一直很善良，” 巴奇说，懊悔地摇摇头。“我不该认为那可能意味着更多的。为什么 _ _你__ 不会认为你被利用了？” 巴奇似乎只是实诚地混淆了这个概念。

“我的善良——我的友谊——不会发展出更多可能性的。如果我不想给人留下某种印象那我就不会，或者说永远不可能。但是相对于你我是拥有权力的上位者，特别是你现在正处于恢复期。我不想滥用这种权力，也不想辜负你对我的信任。”

特查拉珍惜巴奇对他的全然信任，他想向巴奇传达那对他来说的意味：每次巴奇步入冷冻舱时的信任，接受新金属臂的信任，他还让特查拉触摸他将他带入友谊与舒适。特查拉告诉他 _你是安全的_ ，他相信了，那不仅仅因为特查拉是国王是黑豹。不过出于某些更重要的原因，巴奇似乎虽然已经意识到了但更想保守秘密。

巴奇歪着头，花了很长一段时间来考虑特查拉的话，他刚刚展露出来的所有柔软都恢复了钢铁般的硬度。这让特查拉想起了他对巴奇的第一次评估，当时巴奇问他自己是否会成为瓦坎达的武器。特查拉现在仍然不能完全确定当初是什么最终说服了巴奇，想想他曾经一身伤痛谨慎又警惕的样子吧，真的没什么理由能让他期待或者信任善良以及避难所的。

“我认为你也不知道要怎么做，” 巴奇最终说道，眼角微微皱起。“不过你说得对。” 他下唇微微颤抖。“什么时候我能信任自己大脑 _还有_ 你了，那我们就可以——”

“看事情会怎么发展？”

“好。”

特查拉是个耐心的人：他可以等。一个毫无所求的吻，一个甜蜜至极的吻，如此温暖可以带他穿越无尽等待。

 

 

* * *

 

 

制作完整的金属臂花了一整天的时间，大部分工作是由医疗队完成的。特查拉预留了半天的时间为巴奇安装金属臂，Mandisa和她的团队也会在，他们会帮助校准假肢，为可能出现的并发症做好准备。特查拉相信一切都会顺利的；九头蛇做了很多痛苦可怕毫无人道的实验，但他们也确保了能让巴奇的左肩接口处能够完美承重。这次试运行金属臂主要目的是微调它的反应性能和感官反馈，并确保不会出现神经系统并发症。

到达医疗室后，他的信心有些动摇。史蒂夫和Mandisa陪伴着巴奇，他看起来不太好：脸色苍白，双眼紧张的睁大；特查拉将感官集中在巴奇的心跳上，那太快了，不知是兴奋还是焦虑。刚才的测试出了什么问题吗？他病了吗？Mandisa没有告诉过他。她在他走进套房之前到门口来迎接他。

“他没事，陛下，” 她在特查拉问出口之前说到：“只是因为他对安装金属臂这件事没有任何好的印象，导致现在压力很大。”

“那我们今天该按原计划继续吗？”

Mandisa犹豫了一下，瞥了眼室内：巴奇和史蒂夫坐在一起，史蒂夫看上去和他一样焦虑。他坐在测试桌上，紧紧靠着巴奇，手放在他的背上安抚他。“他想这样做。我们对以前那些不好的记忆无计可施，但他想尽快搞定。如果他不需要规律性的在冷冻舱进进出出我会建议慢慢来，但现在他是……”

“我们可以等等，看一下最新的治疗方案进展如何，” 他建议，已经开始考虑该如何调整自己的日程表了。最新的治疗方案几乎完全是实验性的，但相对来说有较低的风险和潜在副作用，这也是为什么Mandisa选择先尝试，不行的话再考虑高风险的选项。

“我这样建议过，并把所有可能性都给他列出来了。但我明白告诉他了，从神经生理性角度来说，安装金属臂是目前最危险的事，如果出了差错——那几乎不可能发生——他需要重新进入冷冻舱来治愈它。即使最新的氙气实验成功清除触发词，如果在安装金属臂的过程中出现了问题他也得回冷冻舱，巴奇十分不愿再次回去。”

“我没有意识到冷冻舱已经关了他那么久，” 特查拉喃喃道。

Mandisa的嘴巴抿成难过的线条，她摇摇头，串珠辫子随着动作噼啪作响。“不仅是这样。在有意识的时间上，他已经花了将近三个周来进各种对他来说压力很大的医疗测试和治疗。现在的情况并不理想，但为了他所关心的，我已经答应了。”

“他当然不会抱怨。”也许是不能。考虑到之前所做的那么长时间的无用之功与不顾一切地想要摆脱这些最后枷锁的心情。特查拉该多考虑考虑新金属臂会带给他的压力的。但他是一直都把心思放在制造上……

“不，他不会。在进行下一步的恢复之前，清除触发词是我们仅能为他做的好事情了。如果这是他的选择，那么——他有好几个很棒的选择呢，我认为现在尊重他才是最重要的。”

“那就按你说的来。” 他说，走进了房间，Mandisa紧紧跟在他身后。

 

 

* * *

 

 

巴奇在他走进来时笑了。他的目光在特查拉带着的箱子上闪烁了几下：巴奇还没有看到过金属臂的完成品。

“嗨，特查拉，”史蒂夫说：“那是——？”

“是的，这是最终的金属臂。你想看看吗？”

史蒂夫点点头表示肯定，再一次的看向巴奇：他也又轻又快地点了点头。特查拉放下箱子打开它，展示新金属臂的造型。巴奇看着金属臂，脸上露出一个真正的笑，史蒂夫也睁大了眼睛。

它看起来很像巴奇以前的金属臂：毕竟它看起来仍然得是一条手臂，而且还要跟肩膀接口处吻合，那就要求了某些地方仍得循序九头蛇的旧设计，只能在这些限制之下进行改变。不过特查拉设计的金属臂更符合瓦坎达美学，跟九头蛇的冷硬和机械风相比，新金属臂的线条有着瓦坎达自然柔和的美感。由九头蛇。在特查拉眼里——是的他就是有偏见——它看起来就像是假肢，而不是巴奇可能会害怕的武器。让特查拉特别骄傲的是手部的设计，有更棒的灵活性，更接近巴奇的血肉之手。从各种意义上来说，上次对巴奇右手的仔细检查都完全值得。

“Oh，哇哦。太棒了，特查拉。”

“谢谢，” 他回复，仍然密切关注着巴奇。巴奇一句话还没说，身上仍然有野兽随时准备着要逃亡的那种敏感小心与紧张警惕。所以特查拉冒了个险。“我想为手指添加振金尖爪。也许还有豹爪，印在肩膀上。”

特查拉的石头脸受到了严峻挑战——史蒂夫的脸色在一秒之内毫无掩饰地剧烈变化着：难以置信，轻微的恐慌还有客气点说无畏的坚毅。与此同时，巴奇的眉头在短暂的困惑中皱了皱，而后特查拉就遇上了他的目光与过于坦率的大眼睛。特查拉让自己的唇角卷起一个小小的笑，巴奇放松了表情，笑了起来。不多，但不管怎样那短暂而又明亮的声音缓解了点沉重的气氛。

“你这家伙，” 巴奇说，脸上带着和特查拉一样的笑。他又看了眼金属臂，深深吸了一口气: “很漂亮。谢谢你。”

“我们不必今天就做。你可以抽出一天来从这些事中放松一下。”

“特查拉说得对，你可以先休息一天。每次从冷冻舱里出来后，你在做的事情几乎都是接受各种测试和治疗，如果这太多了——”

巴奇摇摇头。“我知道你有多忙，我不想把你的日程表弄得一团糟，”他对特查拉说：“而且这也不会变得更容易。我不是——” 他努力吞咽，想起自己过去痛苦的经历，眼睛布满阴霾心跳持续加快。

特查拉在巴奇没有畏缩或紧张的情况下谨慎的慢慢靠近他。巴奇紧紧抓住测试桌的边缘，用力到能够留下痕迹。特查拉把手放在巴奇手上，用拇指慢慢扫过他发白的指关节来安抚他。他能感觉到史蒂夫的投来的关注因自己手上的动作而变尖锐。

“这不会像在九头蛇那样。手臂重新连入神经系统时你可能会感到一些疼痛或者不舒服，但你会是安全的。你知道你在这里是安全的。”

巴奇松开抓着桌子边缘的力道，翻手握住特查拉的手。“我知道。” 他感激地捏了捏特查拉的手，然后放开：“但是，这对你来说可能不安全，对你们所有人。你应该给我加些束缚手段。”

“巴克，不——”

Mandisa皱起了眉头：“我不明白为什么。你在担心自己会乱动打扰我们工作？”

“我担心的是一个闪回。很多九头蛇技术人员在处理手臂相关的工作上死亡。”

“是当你反击的时候。” 特查拉说，那画面太容易想象出来了。他跟史蒂夫交换了一个严肃的眼神，看到无助的愤怒在史蒂夫眼里膨胀，他努力将它压回去，取而代之的是在巴奇的太阳穴上按下一个深深的吻。所有的接触似乎都是为了帮助巴奇，每一种方式的触碰都是在提醒他现在环绕在他身边的全是朋友。

“好吧，这是个合理的关注点。但我认为束缚你更才可能导致触发闪回。我的首要任务是减少痛楚，不能像你过去的经验那样。特查拉国王，史蒂夫，你们有信心在巴奇变得暴力时压制住他吗？”

“有，” 特查拉和史蒂夫同时回答。“还有朵拉护卫队。” 特查拉补充。巴奇似乎并没有被安慰到，大大的眼睛里满是担忧。“怎么，你觉得我们搞不定你吗？”

“这不是重点，” 巴奇说，翻了个白眼。他犹豫着，深深吸了一口气：“使用 _那些词_ 。如果我——如果我失去控制，使用那些词。”

特查拉第一反应是说不，史蒂夫已经这样做了，但Mandisa看起来在思考。

“作为最后手段，” 她说，用一种商量的语气。史蒂夫怒视着根本没管他的Mandisa，但这个，很显然，从巴奇长叹一口气放松下来的样子判断，她做对了。

“好。那我们就样做。”

 

Mandisa设置好了各种监控设备，尽可能选择了无创无痛的组合。额头上的电极使巴奇的呼吸变得又快又浅，不过他很快就又恢复了控制。史蒂夫注意到了，开始稳定的絮絮叨叨：他在巴奇回到冷冻舱后都做了什么，关于罗斯的那些问题的进展，协议谈判的现状。特查拉偶尔也添两句自己的评论，到了真正要装金属臂的时间，巴奇已经完全平静下来准备好了。

“我们会以跟测试金属臂同样的方式开始，只是之后会将感官完全反馈给你，所以我们会先进行运动测试，”巴奇缩紧下巴，点点头。“需要停下来的时候告诉我。”

特查拉脸上金属臂，激活电源——感谢托尼斯塔克——一阵非增强过的听觉无法捕捉到的嗡嗡声传来。巴奇发出小小的，惊讶又颤抖的声音。胳膊表层合页翕动完美贴合，金属臂的动作与人无异。

“还好？”

“是的，只是感觉怪怪的。” 他看着金属臂，眨了眨眼，又困惑又焦虑。

Mandisa和特查拉指导着巴奇做了一系列的运动测试。特查拉骄傲的松了一口气，金属臂与巴奇的右臂完美协调，运动无滞后，也没有给他的神经系统添加任何额外的压力。巴奇似乎特别迷恋于对自己手上的动作做出精细控制，特查拉几乎都想宣告这只手的所有权了。这是他尽了最大的努力，根据巴奇右手的美丽与力量感所进行的重新创造，只用了振金和很多复杂的电路，特查拉相信自己做的十分棒。 _ _就是这样，__ _ _贝尼__ _ _尼__ ，他看着完美的振金手，心想。

“这只手需要做一些物理上的或专业性的复建治疗，之后才能恢复对精细运动的完全掌控，”Mandisa说，她看着金属臂的反馈数据：“不用太多，我认为，时间没有长到会出现神经萎缩现象。只是要习惯去用它，多多少少的。

“好的，”巴奇说，仍在兴致勃勃的摆弄自己的手指。

“现在，这是潜在性的最困难的部分。我们无法确定将感官反馈完全打开后会有什么感觉。最最好的情况下，你会感觉不舒服，而最坏的——”

“可能会有癫痫发作，” 特查拉完成了她的句子。

史蒂夫看起来很惊恐，而巴奇只是有点不安。Mandisa很快向他们解释。

“癫痫发作是不可能的。但这种生物力学界面是独一份的，模拟和理论上都无法获得主观体验。所以它带来的感觉可能只是像被针扎了一下，如果你的手臂麻木了，感觉可能会——更糟，因为你的神经系统和大脑会来直接接管金属臂的连接工作。如果超负荷了，我们可以拨回，然后提高灵敏度慢慢来。”

“我们差不多会从30%开始，可以吗？”

“好的，”巴奇说，史蒂夫紧紧将他的右手握于手心之间。

巴奇无压力的接受了30%，在金属臂感官连接调到50%时开始皱眉。70%时，他脸色变得苍白，冷汗直冒。特查拉停了下来。

“巴奇，感觉如何？”

“它在燃烧。” 他身体再次僵硬，用力抓住史蒂夫的手，指关节都发白了。

“让我们等——”

“不，继续。”

他迅速与史蒂夫交换了一个关心的眼神。“巴奇——”

 _ _“__ _ _继续__ 。”

好吧，Mandis说过要尊重他的意见。所以特查拉努力平复自己的心跳，试图冷静下来并继续。到达100%时，巴奇颤抖着，气喘吁吁地埋进史蒂夫的肩膀，金属臂小心翼翼地抱在胸前，但从目前的读数来看，没有神经损伤或癫痫发作的风险。

“特查拉，拨回来。” 史蒂夫说，但巴奇再次反对。

“不，它会通过的。”

“给它五分钟，”Mandisa说：“如果到那时疼痛还没有改善，我们将会减少感官输入。”

特查拉放下了监视器和读数，去了巴奇。“告诉我你需要什么。”

“只是——分散我的注意力，请，任何东西——” 巴奇努力喘着气，所以特查拉站在桌子前，史蒂夫和巴奇互相纠缠着蜷缩成一团，他们紧紧抱住一起抵御痛苦，他伸出手来一下一下地抚过巴奇厚厚的，柔软的头发。他思考着能够转移巴奇注意力的话题——这时候谈论金属臂可能不会有帮助，史蒂夫也早已说完了巴奇在冷冻舱时发生的所有事。他最终决定开始说起瓦坎达皇家研究院的津贴，他的声音低沉而舒缓，就只是一直不停的在说话。

他用五分钟解释了瓦坎达大学生物化学系的一个提议，他们想在瓦坎达腹地的丛林深处建一个研究站来收集从未被发现过的植物，然后忽然意识到自己可能选的话题好像有点偏。史蒂夫的眼神已经飘开了，他正在时不时地瞟一眼金属臂的读数，所以他也许该选个更有趣的主题，能够真正吸引巴奇分散他的注意力的那种。巴奇已经放松了点，他转过头来看特查拉时眼睛是明亮的，一些好奇透过了痛苦的阴霾——柔软又疼痛的感觉抓住了特查拉的胸膛。

“那里有多少未知物种？”

“好点了吗，巴奇？”他问道，巴奇点点头。特查拉在他的额头上印下一个感激的吻，从巴奇皮肤上冷却的汗水中尝到了盐的滋味。他回答了巴奇的问题：“据我们估计有上百种，当然，分类学家在争论什么才算新物种……”

他们在瓦坎达丛林生物多样性上花了十分钟的时间，巴奇的生命体征慢慢趋于稳定，疼痛也明显缓解了。Mandisa在显示器后赞许地冲他眨眨眼，而她团队里的其他成员们徘徊在后面假装并没有注意这边明显的赌池新波澜。与此同时，巴奇戳了史蒂夫身侧一肘让他松开怀抱。

“放手，史蒂夫，我很好。” 史蒂夫松开手，但仍靠得很近，下巴靠在巴奇的肩膀上陶醉地看着他把金属手掌开开合合。

“感觉怎么样？” 特查拉问道。

“还是有点刺痛？虽然不算疼。只是——很多。”

“我们仍可以随时拨回灵敏度。金属臂整合完成后，你应该就不会感受任何疼痛了。”

他们做了一些测试来检查金属臂的触觉反馈。巴奇说那几乎和他的右手一样好，特查拉偷偷在心里满意到不行，但脸上仍保持住了奇迹般的平静。有可能还得做一些调整和恢复，但那需要观察日常使用后得到更多数据后才能继续进行。现在特查拉认为巴奇巴恩斯项目的这个特殊部分算是不合格的成功了。

“我想我们还是要保持一周一次的诊断，可以做到百分百灵活后再增加一些测试，但是现在我们可以说是成功了。” 他说，愉快的看着巴奇。

巴奇回了一个自己的微笑，顽皮又甜蜜，这让特查拉想做一些会被威尔逊用地狱威胁的事情。“什么样的测试？我现在就能想到一个我们可以试试的呢。”

“哦？那是什么样的呢？”

巴奇把头倾斜在一个自信傲慢的角度，脸上的笑容转向刀刃般的锋利。“你说你可以搞定我，早些时候。想试试看吗？” 巴奇眼里挑战的光芒激起了特查拉的兴趣，如此闪亮，如此愉悦，将他席卷入一阵狂热的浪潮中，他 _想要_ 。

“哦是的。” 特查拉觉得自己想要靠近巴奇，无可救药，他微微歪头的角度是有致命吸引力的邀请。这个姿势完美的展示出了巴奇雕刻般的下巴，往喉咙延伸下去的线条纤长而美丽。希望在不久的将来，特查拉能一路亲吻下去。他会用嘴唇细细感受那里的脉搏，并且假设那跳动与痛苦和恐惧无关。在那之前，他会接受一些测试性的暴力和以拳击为形式的接触。

“基督耶稣啊你们，我还在这里呢，” 史蒂夫的声音里一半愉悦一半恼怒，Mandisa清了清喉咙，说道：“今天不行。今天要做的是休息和放松，明天你就可以休假了，巴奇。我们检查完金属臂后就不想在医疗室再次看到你了。努力提高你的灵活性，与国王来一场漂亮的、 _无伤害诱导性 _的__ 拳击，” Mandisa眼里的光芒指向他，接着继续：“然后接下来的一天我们会尝试最新的治疗手段。”

“是的，夫人，”巴奇回复，给了Mandisa一个帅气的敬礼。

 

 

* * *

 

 

巴奇说不定可以好好休息了，但特查拉不能，他很久没这么急躁过了。十几岁的时候面对无休无止的简报，国家晚宴和各种活动会议等王子的责任时都没这样，那时他只想努力训练成为黑豹或者起床与苏芮恶作剧。一个十几岁的王子可以偷偷跑去玩，但一个成年的国王不能。也许他 _可以_ ，世界本就倾向于围绕着国王的兴致转，但预算不会审查它们自己，而且随便休假这种事会让他的大臣和助理们眼里浮现出惊慌——他们的精心设计的时间表就那么崩塌了。所以不管他多么想立刻跑出去，到训练室和巴奇打拳击，或者和他一起进行某些测试，消磨几个小时简单又闲散的时间——他不应该这样做，他也不会。

然而，他会在返回书房的路上先绕一圈去皇室花园看看。巴奇，史蒂夫还有其他人显然采取了Mandisa的建议作为团队范围内的放松法令：他们在花园的一角野餐。证据是简餐的残留物和几个空酒瓶。史蒂夫和斯科特沉迷于王宫里的猫咪无法自拔，史蒂夫正在喂一只小可爱，而斯科特显然正在和另一只猫咪进行严肃的谈话。巴奇和旺达靠在一起，手在膝盖上忙活着什么。特查拉轻声靠近，他看到他们在编彩色的绳子，可能是某种手镯。萨姆眯着眼看着这一切，轻松愉悦。

史蒂夫发现了他，好像要站起来打招呼，但特查拉示意他坐回去，回应彼此起伏的一阵“陛下”“Hello”：“下午好。野餐了吗？”

“是的，花园很华丽，”史蒂夫回答。“我们还有一些食物和酒，一起？”

“不了，我一会儿还要去书房。只是想过来打个招呼。”

“你也应该休息一天的，”巴奇说，敏锐的看了特查拉一眼，然后注意力转回他的编织上。特查拉走到旺达和巴奇旁边，仔细观察。

旺达朝他笑笑，用红光把一个完成的手镯送向他。那很复杂，紫色黑色和灰色的线和谐地缠绕在一起。“我小时候就学会了如何做这些，直到现在仍然喜欢偶尔编一编——锻炼手，你知道的吧？我认为这可能会帮助巴奇提高新手臂的灵巧性。”

“有效吗？”特查拉问巴奇。

巴克皱起眉头瞅着横尸在他的膝头的奇形怪状的手镯，握了握自己的左手。“有点儿。”

史蒂夫看着手镯，眯起眼睛。“嗯，比第一个棒很多呢，巴克！”

“没别的意思，”萨姆说，“就想问问，这是编起来的吗？”

“不要嘲笑我的努力，在职业的治疗或其他什么方面的，混蛋。你不还是某种顾问吗？”

“不是 _你_ 的顾问。应该再加上一种颜色，而且你现在就是胡乱把它们缠起来而已。艺术和手工不是你的强项，巴恩斯。”

“唉，我 _本来还_ 准备把这个送给你呢，但现在我觉得被侮辱了。”

“什么？不，给我。”萨姆做了个往前抓的手势。

“不，你说这个很糟糕！”

“不我收回！交出来，巴恩斯！”接着就是一场短暂的混战。萨姆以挠巴奇的痒痒为大招取得了胜利，成功拿到了手镯。

特查拉憋住笑，瞥了一眼史蒂夫，他正冲着自己的两位好友傻笑。

“我很高兴他们处得来，”史蒂夫说。

“真的是因为这个吗”特查拉自言自语，但不管怎么说也笑了。

 

 

* * *

 

 

特查拉走进为自己和朵拉护卫队在王宫里预留出的训练室，迎接他的是巴奇正在击打沙袋的景象。沙袋是经过特殊加强的了，但即使如此，地上也躺了个坏掉的。显然，巴奇正在试着使用他新手臂的力量。在巴奇注意到他并开始害羞之前，特查拉花了片刻细细品味巴奇展现出来的这幕动人美景。他们安排好了拳击赛，特查拉来得有点迟了，而巴奇一定早早就过来热身了，因为他已经开始微微出汗，几缕头发从短短的马尾辫里溜出。在训练室里，他没有像往常那样压抑自己，让自己看起来更小只，更没有威胁，尽管他的肢体语言里并没有冬日战士的威胁感。现在，巴奇看起来就像一个拳击手——他佯攻的姿态和用戴着拳击手套的手击打沙袋的样子。他的后背在无袖T恤的包裹之下宽阔又结实，身上的每一道线条都充满力量。

“新的手臂感觉如何？”

巴奇跳了起来，转身朝向他。“耶稣基督啊，你一点声都没有。”他稳住了正在摇摆的沉重沙袋，“嗨。感觉很棒。就是需要适应它。” 他试图把落入眼里的头发甩出去，但是没用。他的马尾辫已经散了一大半。特查拉可能真的有点迷恋巴奇的头发。

“过来，让我帮你，”特查拉说，向前几步靠近巴奇。巴奇乖乖低下头，这让他的嘴简直令人分心地接近特查拉的嘴巴。他可以感受到巴奇温暖的呼吸轻轻抚过自己的皮肤，跟以前一样，巴奇像发烧那样滚烫散发着热量。特查拉死死抑制住了自己的反应，专注于把巴奇的头发绑回他的马尾辫里。结束后，他不小心让自己的手停留在巴奇裸露出来的白皙又脆弱的脖颈上休息了太长时间，呼吸间都是干净的汗水和皮革手套还有沉重的沙袋的味道。威尔逊的 _ _特殊__ _ _地狱__ ，他提醒自己，并退后一步。

巴奇颤抖着呼吸，快速说了句：“谢谢。”

“不客气，真的。”

“嗯我现在想多了解点拳击知识，考虑到我早些时候刚谋杀了一只沙袋。”巴奇声音调皮，但他的额头上藏着忧虑。

“我比沙袋结实多了，”特查拉笑着说。“你想把那些脱下来吗？” 他指着巴奇的拳击手套问道。

巴奇点点头伸出双手，但是仍然皱着眉。“嘿，说真的。我还不太习惯新手臂，不想伤害到你。”

“我真的想杀了你的时候你都没法真正伤到我，”巴奇翻了个白眼。“我不知道你还是个拳击手。”

“是啊，在战争之前。”

“你打得好吗？” 特查拉把拳击手套扔到房间一边，问道。他仔细检查了巴奇的左手，巴奇摆摆手表示不需要；左手就像他的右手一样动起来流畅又自然。

“我打得好吗？”巴奇勾出一个笑，缓慢又邪恶，特查拉爱他的毫无阴霾的阳光笑容，但这个新的笑容，许下了带着些许黑暗的承诺，而特查拉极其想要看到他履行它。“是的，我打得很好。但我觉得你不想打拳击。”。

“不，不是拳击。”

特查拉走向训练室的拳击台，他通常只跟朵拉护卫队对战，最近是跟史蒂夫和他任性的复仇者们。巴奇跟上他，特查拉笑着偷看他步伐里的犹豫。Nakia和Okoye，两位谨慎的护卫把注意力集中到了这眼前的一幕上。

他们都走到了拳击台，巴奇停下来，仍然很严肃。“不——不要让我——”

“嘿。这是一次友好的对练，不会有更多了。你想停的话我们就会停下。”如果这是其他人，特查拉会向他们保证他不会伤害他们，但他了解巴奇，他知道巴奇甚至根本不会考虑到自己的安全。“我不会让你伤害到我。真的，Nakia和Okoye也不会让你伤害到我。”他笑着对巴奇说，试图帮他放松心情。“来吧，让那条我为你做的手臂发挥出除了摆出来做艺术品之外的功能吧。”

巴奇放松了，然后活动起肩膀。“好。来吧。”

 开始他们盘旋了一段时间，做出几次快速、浅尝辄止的试探。特查拉终于开始认真战斗，而巴奇完美匹配上了他的速度和力量。说实话，特查拉有点兴奋起来了，他根本不需要像往常那样时刻注意自己的黑豹速度和力量，而且他们很快就进入了状态。特查拉想说巴奇可以成为他完美的固定拳击搭档。特查拉带着兴趣和赞叹观察他：巴奇的战斗风格极有效率，像一种简洁的恩典，而他的动作——特查拉猜测——是巴奇和冬日战士的融合。而且他满意地发现新的金属臂真的厉害又美丽。

巴奇对瓦坎达的战斗风格不太熟悉，这给了特查拉一点小小的优势。最终特查拉来了个特别巧妙的伪动作一下把他钉住了。在背部接触到垫子那一刻巴奇轻笑出声，随后便因自己的笑而惊喜羞涩。巴奇的表情清澈，无忧无虑，他享受着这一刻，眼睛明亮又生动。特查拉开始还有点担心他会像冬日战士那样打架（他不想看到巴奇被空洞吞噬），不过他很快便松了口气，巴奇就是巴奇，一直是巴奇。

“打得不错，”他说，朝特查拉扬起一个自在自得的笑。

 

特查拉在自己的身体因这亲密姿势而产生什么反应之前迅速从他身上滚离。身下有个汗湿的、气喘吁吁的巴奇可以算是无法抵御的诱惑了。哦，如果这是其他任何人，在任何其他情况下——特查拉会遵循这一拳击套餐守则：邀请他吃晚餐，然后邀请他去卧室。他很久之前就可以这样做了，而他现在愿意为某人等更久。这是巴奇啊，荣誉与礼仪要求他耐心等待。好吧，迟到的欢愉让爱和快感一同积累。希望如此。

“还好？”特查拉问道，他跳起来站直，随之向巴奇伸出一只手。

“是的，很有趣，”巴奇回答，仍然微笑着。“刚刚那个——你能给我演示一遍吗？” 他们把剩下的所有时间都花在又抱又扔的招式练习上了。

巴奇是个狂热的学生，他正用着某种程度上来说很可怕速度和精确度来吸收学习这种新的作战风格。Nakia和Okoye用夹杂着怀疑和赞叹的目光看着。赞叹主要是给巴奇的，因为只要特查拉触碰他的肩膀或者后背来帮他调整姿势，Okoye的瞳孔就会不那么赞同地缩小。但特查拉也是个人啊，得到了近距离享受巴奇的肌肉动起来时那种轻松流畅又优雅的美的权力但是不去触碰它们？拥有帝王级别的自制力也做不到啊。

最后，俩人开始做起“冷静”拉伸运动时，特查拉问，“那么，今天的放松还不错？”

“是的，很棒的一天。”他意味深长地挑起眉毛：“你也应该试着休息一天。”

“王权不适合放松。”

“胡扯，你休息一天国家肯定也不会崩溃啊。”

特查拉瞪着他，但是没有生气。“我记下你的意见了，” 巴奇得意的笑了，完全没被吓到 “不过还是要谢谢你。我很喜欢它。希望能有更多跟你对练的机会，如果你愿意的话。”

“我也是。” 巴奇说。他给了特查拉一个微微带着痛苦的笑。“不过我猜这得取决于明天的治疗结果了，哈。”

明天要进行新一轮的触发词治疗，在那之后他们会决定巴奇是否需要重新回到冷冻舱。

“那就让我们来祈祷一切顺利吧。”

 

 

* * *

 

 

特查拉刚离开训练室就开始考虑明天的日程安排了，想方设法的要挤出时间去看一眼巴奇或者及时跟上治疗的最新进度。他几乎准备用两次内阁会议之间那十分钟的休息时间来跟Mandisa打电话了解治疗状态了，这时Okoye开口：“他好了以后应该来和朵拉护卫队一起训练。他会是我们绝佳的挑战。”

特查拉笑了。那是一个Okoye也会有的、接近于赞叹的表情（是给特查拉和巴奇一起做的那些 _不管什么事_ 的）。这 _ _是__ 个好主意。朵拉护卫队已经享受过和史蒂夫的对练了，她们会十分欢迎巴奇的。

“当然。如果他愿意的话。”他瞥了眼Okoye，脸上的微笑带上了点挑衅。“所以，我认为你现在同意他从某种程度上来说是头更驯服的、受伤的狮子了？”

她理直气壮地翻了个白眼：“即使是驯服的狮子也会撕裂一个人的喉咙。但是，你在短短的拳击赛中的笑容比过去几周里我看到的总和都多，我的国王。”

他惊讶地停了下来。意识到她可能是对的。“珍惜你的快乐，” 她说，将他留在房间里，将自己的唇和虔诚的爱意压在门上。

 

 

* * *

 

 

第二天，特查拉逼着自己不要太去担心最新的触发词清除方案进行得如何。他已经读了Mandisa 详尽的备忘录和治疗计划，尽管神经科学和心理学并不是他的专长领域，但他所懂得的知识足够让他相信Mandisa了。虽然她的新疗程很尖端带着实验性，但科学总不会出错。Mandisa 在治疗过程中使用氙气的目的是结合巩固与消除的双面作用，从触发词工作方式的源头入手清除它们。

没什么可担心的，至少对巴奇目前的健康来说：物理上，Mandisa使用的氙气治疗风险很低，这也是为什么她选了这种治疗方案。出现副作用的可能性很小，而且就算有什么副作用，也不可能对超级战士造成持久性的伤害。计划一步步进行，他们会避免激活冬日战士的触发词。简而言之，这是最理想的治疗计划。Mandisa和她的团队都为即将进行的治疗感到兴奋，甚至为类似治疗方案可以帮助更多人的可能性而感到更加兴奋。

但是，特查拉还是担心。不过他没有立刻去寻求安慰，只是把所有担心藏在心底，当然，他不想坏了士气。 _国王必须永远是人民的主心骨。他一定是暴风雨中心的平静，无论那风和雨有多强烈，_ 他的爸爸总是这样说。爸爸一直很冷静，从来没有让任何人看到他除了庄重的关心之外的任何情绪。每当出现了危机或者问题时，爸爸一直着保持冷静，而小特查拉只能试图去效仿。在处理危机的会议过后，特查拉总会在爸爸的办公室里踱步，接二连三地讨教一些问题或推测未来，而爸爸的回答似乎永远都带有无限的耐心。

 _您为什么不担心呢？_ 特查拉有一天曾问道，在他概述了十种不同的发展可能和某些灾难之后。特查拉觉得自己不是特别容易焦虑，但各种可能的结果和决策树在他的脑海中自然而然地展开，未来的好结果坏结果都是一目了然。这使他成为一个好的计划者，一个好的象棋手，会得到他导师无声的认可。但这也意味着有时未来的坏结果会在他的大脑里循环，让他无法轻易放下自己的担心和忧虑。

 _你的思想和远见是天赋礼物，_ 爸爸说， _为最坏的情况做准备也是一个领导者好的特征。但你不能让最坏的可能性压制你。_

他认为他在这方面做得不错，在把瓦坎达向世界开放的过程中采取了一些比较大胆的措施，并为史蒂夫和他的团队提供支持。不过，在巴奇这里，特查拉还是担心，他不停地想着最坏的可能性。因为不管是不是真的低风险，这项治疗都跟简单和愉悦没有任何关系，特查拉也几乎无法控制结果。而且如果不奏效的话，巴奇的选择只会变得越来越困难越来越危险，在不伤害他的前提下清除触发词的可能性也越来越小。特查拉无法不焦虑，他知道所有尝试都不成功的话等待巴奇的将会是什么。

巴克早在特查拉和Mandisa一起讨论关于冷冻状态的安排时就曾问过瓦坎达是否有洗脑技术。特查拉强调说没有。 _但是你们可以做到吗？_ 巴奇坚持问道。特查拉本来以为他是在要一个保证来确认自己是安全的，不会再遭受嗨爪那些折磨，特查拉尽自己最大努力给了他这个保证。巴奇刚沮丧地皱起眉头，Mandisa 就明白了。 _是的，我们可以，_ 她说，镇定地看着特查拉。巴奇放松了，点点头。 _好的。如果没有别的办法了，就用那个。完全洗干净，会管用的，对吧？_

会管用的。会像谋杀一样，抹杀一个人的过去，仿佛他是个需要格式化的硬盘。但那会管用的，触发词会随着记忆和经验消失——使巴奇成为曾经那个为之战斗的自己的记忆和经验。

所以特查拉担心。他担心如果这不奏效，他们只能步入一个无情地缩小了的圆圈——极其有限的选择，每一个选择都预示着对巴奇某种程度上的伤害。如果必须得做的话，特查拉会让Mandisa 放手去做。但他会这样做只能是因为它是巴奇的选择，因为它符合瓦坎达的利益。那将会是特查拉国王做出的选择，而不是特查拉这个人做出的选择。他越来越认识到这可能是两件截然不同的事。

 

 

* * *

 

 

（从某种角度来说）幸运的是，特查拉这天剩下的时间过得还不错：他与联合国就协议和在逃复仇者的问题进行了一系列越来越有争议但十分礼貌的谈判。史蒂夫和他的小队自由的时间越长，世界各国政府就越紧张，因为他们终于意识到了他们失去了半个队的超级英雄，而世界仍跟以前一样危险。他们达成的共识是，协议前的情况比协议后的各种不确定性看起来要好得多。这当然有助于特查拉来确保国际刑事法院对Zemo的调查能做到尽可能的公开和彻底，所有的不愉快的真相和丑闻慢慢浮出水面，而托尼斯塔克用自己做饵下套把罗斯将军牢牢绑在了官僚机构的调查中。

这边计划顺利进行的满足感让他从对医疗室里的巴奇的担心中暂时走出来了。只有在跟Mandisa 了解实时情况时，所有最糟糕的画面才再次占据他的脑海。

“进行得如何，Mandisa？” 在下一次电话会议开始前他俩有十分钟时间，现在他只会毫不客气地提前结束他的这一次会议。他的助理Mthunzi 看起来已经为必须在下一次电话会议前多找出五分钟来而崩溃了。

Mandisa 很高兴，特查拉办公室屏幕上的图像由她的身影变成了脑扫描结果。“很好，我的国王。”

“提醒你一下，我的博士学位是物理，Mandisa。告诉我这意味着什么。”

“这意味着实验有效果。我们正在比较上次激活触发词后得到的数据和现在经氙气处理之后得到的数据，扫描表明，触发词和行为之间的联系可以打破。每个词都得进行多重处理，我会在近日内弄明白到底要怎样做。但我相信这能成功。Mandisa撤回了扫描图，她的脸重新出现在屏幕上。“明天上午我会将更详细的报告发给您。”

特查拉朝她笑了，如释重负：“太棒了，谢谢。巴奇怎样了？我想今天晚饭后去看看他，如果可能的话。”

“我就知道。很显然，这对他来说挺难挨的。如果他可以的话我会通知你的。到那时他可能就已经睡了，我猜——或者说我希望——不接受治疗的时候他会睡得比较多。规律的REM 周期和深度睡眠有助于他的恢复。”

当晚特查拉到了医护室后，巴奇确实已经迷迷糊糊的要睡着了。他又回到了那间观察室，而且在他自己和Mandisa 的坚持下，整个治疗期间他都会待在这儿。这意味着史蒂夫也搬进来了。特查拉十分了解也亲身参与到那个争论，将宫殿赌池推向了疯狂。考虑到巴奇待在这儿的时间会更长，他们花了些力气来装饰房间，在不影响防护设施的情况下尽力让房间看上去不那么光秃秃。现在的床比之前放在这里的小窄床好多了，特查拉注意到了墙上有史蒂夫的画，Mandisa 提供了色彩丰富的床上用品小摆件。小书架上的书全是巴奇的。特查拉笑着环顾四周，而后笑容加深——他看到史蒂夫坐在床上，巴奇半躺在他身上，而史蒂夫在昏暗温暖的灯光下静静看着他。他听了一会儿，两人休息时的心跳平稳而缓慢，然后轻轻地敲了下让他们俩知道自己过来了。

史蒂夫把书放下，用疲倦的微笑迎接他。巴奇有点激动，说：“是特查拉吗？”

“是的，但别起来了。我只想来看看你。”他走进房间，坐到床边，仔细地看着巴奇。巴奇对他眨了眨眼睛。他看起来异常的柔软、年轻。“Mandisa 说今天很顺利。”

巴奇哼哼了一声表示赞同。“我没事，只是有点累，”他喃喃道。近距离观察，他整个人苍白又憔悴，眼神都有点呆呆的。看不太出来他打过麻药了，但他现在的样子仍跟平常有一定的差距。“好”可能是比较积极的说法。他眼睛周围的纹路里刻着疼痛。

“他刚刚头痛来着，”史蒂夫说，声音仍然平静。巴奇发出了含糊不清的抗议声，但他似乎要被瞌睡虫打倒了。史蒂夫用手梳理着巴奇的头发，而巴奇慢慢合上了自己眼睛。

“说真的，今天进行得如何？”史蒂夫下巴紧了紧。“很高兴听到Mandisa 说这可能奏效，但我简直无法看着他是怎样挨下来的。有段时间——很糟糕。”特查拉根本没费心去建议史蒂夫什么不用跟着去看巴奇是如何走过来之类的。

“Mandisa很有信心，我信任她。巴奇知道这会很难熬。不管怎样他都想要试试。”

“我知道，”史蒂夫说，头向后靠在了床头板上：“只是，有时候我觉得我们在折磨他。明天处理第一个触发词的时候我们还要再来一遍，之后还有九个词。”史蒂夫用力吞咽，仰头对着天花板快速眨眨眼睛。

“他很坚强，又极度渴望自由。他会熬过去的。”

史蒂夫点点头，手在脸上抹了一把。“是的。谢谢你。谢谢你做了这么多，这么关心他。我——我无法用言语表达出我有多感激，也永远报答不了。耶稣啊，你是个国王，但不管你需要什么——”

“我们之间没有债务，史蒂夫，”特查拉说，一手放在史蒂夫肩膀上安慰地握了握。“你在给他读书吗？”他问道，希望能够分散史蒂夫的注意力。史蒂夫低头看向巴奇和书，微微笑起来。

“是的。巴克曾经这样为我做过，在我们还是孩子的时候。在我病得很重，或者头疼得太厉害时，他都会给我读书。报纸，我的作业，乱七八糟的不知什么书和漫画——只要是他能拿到的书。”史蒂夫的表情变得惆怅而柔软，他用手温柔地抚摸着巴奇的头发。“我生病时他总会好好照顾我，而他妈的是最可怕的那种病人。”

“不过你把他照顾得也不错啊，看起来。”

“嗯，我在努力，这是绝对可以肯定的，”史蒂夫说，做了个鬼脸。

“也不要忘记照顾好自己。”

对此，史蒂夫挑挑眉。“*锅就别说壶黑了。”

_*原文是:"Pot, kettle." The pot calling the kettle black. 五十步笑百步。_

 

* * *

 

 

巴奇的治疗进行一周后，他们就已经习惯了。Mandisa 估计，他们可以试着在三个半周后激活完整序列，有个确切的结束日期支撑着，史蒂夫和巴奇能更好过些，特查拉也能管住自己不要在脑海里循环播放最坏情况。所以特查拉回归到工作中，巴奇在史蒂夫的陪伴下咬牙接受治疗，把剩下的所有时间用来从治疗后遗症中恢复，然后特查拉晚上会来看看他俩。如果巴奇还没睡着的话，他一般会蜷缩在床上，虚弱又疲倦。他不太说话；不过偶尔也会说点什么，在那些晚上，巴奇会让史蒂夫来掌控他们安静的对话。那很好。特查拉喜欢坐在那种沉默里，或者由几乎同样疲倦的史蒂夫引导话题。

第二周的一晚，巴奇说，“你不需要一直来。我不算个好同伴现在。但我感觉还不错，真的。”

“你不必成为一个好同伴。我来是因为我想见你。如果你不想见我的话我会停下。” 正如他所说的，他发现自己话语中的意义远远超越了国王的礼貌，甚至是迅速成长的友谊所能解释的范畴。从某种程度上来说看着巴奇感受这些很重要，他在瓦坎达接受治疗是给予了特查拉无限信任。

巴奇摇了摇头。“不，我——” 他的脸上浮现一抹粉红，眼神可爱到让特查拉想要永世追寻，然后给了他一朵小小的笑：“别停下。”

 

* * *

 

 

但是几晚之后，去看巴奇之前他收到了Mandisa 的短信： _今晚不是个适合探望的好夜晚，我的国王。_ 还没等他开始担心，Mandisa 又发了一条消息： _没有人受伤，只是今天比较难熬。巴奇要求单独留下。_ 所以特查拉没去医护室而是去寻找史蒂夫了。

史蒂夫在训练室，用裹着绷带的手击打拳击袋。特查拉也是个人，他很欣赏眼前这幕，但史蒂夫每一拳之下都藏有困兽一样愤怒又痛苦的声音，不留一点真正的美好。

“史蒂夫。” 史蒂夫继续攻击者他的拳击袋，节奏仍然完美，但可能不会持续太久了。“ _ _史蒂夫__ _ _。”__ 他走到拳击袋的另一边，史蒂夫终于停了下来。

“告诉我这会奏效，”史蒂夫说，声音破碎而愤怒。“告诉我这是在帮助他。因为我觉得——我正在看着他在我面前变成碎片，我不能——”史蒂夫停下来离开拳击袋，特查拉一只手捂住了眼睛。

“我知道今天很难熬。”

“关键是他必须记住这些话——上帝啊，他怎么能受得了。”

“然而，这是他必须去忍受的。会奏效的，史蒂夫。” 他把自己所有的信心都放在了这句话里，仿佛国王的意志可以使它成为现实。

“如果不行呢？我需要知道最坏的情况。如果这不起作用，如果下一件事行不通的话，接下来会发生什么。他是不是会再在冰里待上七十年？”

特查拉在想：他应该安慰他还是说实话？他有权力告诉史蒂夫吗？“巴奇告诉过他的想法，如果真走到那一步的话该怎么办。”要么是特查拉的表情泄露了什么，要么就是史蒂夫太了解巴奇，猜到了他的最后方法会是什么——史蒂夫的脸在愤怒和恐惧下变得煞白。

“那个 _混蛋_ 。他说你应该给他洗脑，抹杀一切，是不是？”

“不会到那一步的。希望我不必要求你不要去和巴奇吵架，现在。”

史蒂夫怒视着他。“当然不会。但你能接受这个选择？”

“是的。”

“那几乎可以算是杀死他的一步。”

“可能。但我必须把瓦坎达和世界的安全放在首位。冬日战士自己没有任何过错，但他仍是危险的武器。在给予他庇护的同时，我有责任确保他不被使用。”

“是的。我明白，”史蒂夫说，但他交叉胳膊收紧了下巴，显然，这根本没有平息他的悲伤和愤怒。

“我关心他，但我不能让关心压过我的责任。你是他的…”特查拉停下来考虑用词的选择。说实话‘朋友’似乎不太够，他也不知道用‘兄弟’是否准确。宫殿赌池中有一半人押了“心爱之人”，给赌池带来点结果很有诱惑力，但眼下这情况显然不太合适，所以他压下了糟糕的冲动。“…朋友，所以你应该——你必须——把他放在前面。你已经这样做了，这就是现在该做的事情。”

史蒂夫放松了点儿，给了他一个悲伤混杂着紧张的笑容。“你是个比我更好的人。有些人认为我应该把美国队长的职责置于巴克之上。”

特查拉猜‘有些人’的意思是‘托尼斯塔克和基本上世界所有的政府’。“你后悔吗？”

“不。我永远不会后悔为了保护他所做的一切。他对我来说比盾牌重要一万倍。你是对的，我必须把他放在前面。没人会像他一样，而他总是 _， **总是** ，_把我放在第一位。我不能做的比他少。”

 

 

* * *

 

 

第二天晚上特查拉去看望巴奇时，他正盘腿坐在地板往笔记本上写字。

“嗨，”巴奇说，他完成在笔记本上的涂画后立刻说。他的声音沙哑，显得很憔悴。还瘦了，特查拉皱了皱眉，他的视线在巴奇颧骨和眼窝处徘徊，那里轮廓比以前还要鲜明。特查拉坐到了他面前。

“基督啊，我敢肯定国王不应该坐在地板上。”

“国王可以做任何他想做的事。”

巴奇给了他个无动于衷的凝视。“请不要用第三人称谈论自己。”

特查拉笑了。“吃过饭了吗？史蒂夫去哪儿了？”

“我让他去休息几天，放一放他的保姆工作。操他的(This is fucking him up.)。”巴奇面不改色地说。

“他想陪你度过这些，”特查拉说，但没有反驳巴奇。那 _是_ 操史蒂夫啊(fucking Steve up)。他注意到巴奇还没回答关于晚餐的事，所以他迅速用Kimoyo发了个用餐请求。

“他拜托了萨姆今天。或者我给他拜托了萨姆。总之，我的这些糟心事不有趣，只会让人郁闷。你和教育部长的事情进行得如何？”

“我还以为那晚你睡着了。”

“我之后就睡着了，”巴奇承认，“但我保证，我真的对那项艺术倡议很感兴趣。”

特查拉仔细说了艺术项目的首次展示，他要求的食物在中途送达，巴奇挑起了眉毛。

“刚刚你没有回答我关于晚餐的问题。而且我也还没吃。”

“所以我们就要在地板上野餐了？”

“为什么不呢？” 巴奇笑着摇了摇头，但还是伸出手去拿东西吃。巴奇的微笑着很能拽出他内心的秘密柔情。从开始治疗的第一天起，特查拉就没见过巴奇真正的微笑了，眼前这一幕比特查拉在心里预想过的还更触动他的内心，让他松了口气。

他跟巴奇说完了艺术项目后，他们几乎也搞定了食物。特查拉看到巴奇以肉眼可见的速度虚弱起来，无论他从笔记和与特查拉的聊天中汲取了什么能量，那能量都快速地衰弱了。特查拉温柔地将他赶上床，清理掉了食物清理。巴奇小声抗议着过去了，没有分享晚餐和谈话来分心，他的脸又被困在了疲惫而痛苦的线条里。

“这有多糟糕？”特查拉问道，他坐在床上，一手梳理着巴奇的头发。巴奇小小地叹息了声，蹭上了他的触碰，一阵动人又强烈的兴奋感席卷了他的全身。在巴奇睡着前他不想离开。

“你是说你没有在报告中看到的吗？”

“Mandisa发送给我的是进度报告。除了必需的授权之外我不想侵犯你的隐私。”

巴奇沉默了很长时间。“很糟。” 他迅速眨了眨眼，忍住眼泪，声音变得低沉。“那很——长，差不多，Mandisa 说是因为治疗的原因，但它仍——非常多。但仍比刚开始的时候糟糕，因为现在我不得不，去…真的去看那些操蛋的记忆，操，谈论它。不要——不要来看。”

“好的，”特查拉说。他在巴奇的额头印下一个吻，巴奇长长的，颤抖着舒出一口气。

“他们尝试激活完整序列时你能过来吗？”

就只是为了安全起见，特查拉都已经在计划了。“是的，当然。”

巴奇转头看着他，眼神坚硬不可商量：“你会不惜一切代价保证史蒂夫，保证所有人的安全，对吗？我不在乎你是不是得杀了我。”

“是的，”特查拉说，尽管这样说出口很疼。巴奇放松了，喃喃说了声谢谢你，这让一阵无助的愤怒从特查拉心底腾空而起，为这不公平的一切。他的父亲死了，Zemo 还活着，巴奇感谢他因为他愿意伤害他来保护别人。他用尽全部的自制力来扼制这种愤怒从他的表情和肢体语言中显示出来。那对巴奇和他都不会有任何好处。 _ _让他去吧__ ，他告诉自己。

“告诉我一个好的记忆。”他跟巴奇说。

巴奇做出了在思考的声音，“嗯——” 稍微转向背对特查拉的一边。“科尼岛。我和史蒂夫，我不知道，二十岁左右？或者那是很多不同时间段回忆的集合。但只要有了足够的钱，我们就经常去。甚至有时没钱时候也去。你去过吗？”

“没，外交旅行上没这一站。”

“太糟糕了。虽然我猜现在可能不同了。以前我很喜欢骑马，鼓动史蒂夫也去玩。也玩了很多其它的游戏，即使那都是在坑人的。但我最喜欢的是之后躺在沙滩上的部分。史蒂夫素描别人，我就给他们编故事。巴奇听起来很梦幻现在，他的脸柔软又年轻。“我喜欢太阳，人们的声音，游泳，那总是温暖的……”

“这听起来是很棒的记忆，”特查拉说，但巴奇已经睡着了。特查拉希望记忆中的温暖会跟随他进入梦乡。

 

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

尽管他真的很担心巴奇，也很担心如果治疗方案对触发词起作用了的话要进行的测试，但在他与巴奇晚间的简短会面中，特查拉把所有担忧都藏了起来。白天他要管理瓦坎达，为泽莫的审判的添势还要调查协议和它牵扯到的冬日战士方面的问题，完全没有额外的时间和精力。特查拉准备代表瓦坎达在国际刑事法院指控泽莫时，史蒂夫和其他人在斯塔克和罗曼诺夫的帮助下处理协议和冬日战士的事情。这意味着很多与顾问和内阁成员、与部落首领还有与他自己家庭的会议。他还在宫墙之外会见了他的子民，因为特查卡国王为人民所敬爱，所怀念。

他告诉自己这是关于正义的工作。但是，在一次次会议中重复父亲的离去对国家的伤害，对家庭的伤害， 还有他父亲被谋杀所带来的所有复杂的政治影响，特查拉很难保持平静。每当觉得自己熬过了最愤怒的时刻，立刻就会有更让人愤怒的事情来证明他是错的，情感汹涌而来就像爆炸刚发生时那几天几小时。他把怒气都发泄在训练室里。至少那不会造成任何国际事件，也不会伤害到他的随从或其他任何瓦坎达人。虽然可能惹恼武器管理员。因为他和史蒂夫，王宫里加强版拳击袋的储备正在严重减少。

特查拉认为他把感情隐藏得很好，但在Mandisa 安排的激活测试的一周前，巴奇注意到了。过去三天他都没有说话， 特查拉试图不去疯狂担心，而是用他所知巴奇最喜欢听的那些关于王宫生活的小闲聊充满了沉默。当巴奇至少没有再拒接特查拉的触摸时，史蒂夫看上去如释重负，简直都要哭了。

今晚，特查拉在他通常坐着的那边床上坐下后，巴奇是主动伸出手的那个，他拉过特查拉的手，拇指如耳语般轻柔的摩挲他关节处的轻微擦伤。特查拉早些时候练拳击之前没有把手包好。在巴奇温暖的触碰之下，特查拉几乎抑制不住自己的颤抖。

“ 你很生气， ” 巴奇说。他似乎比前几个晚上要有精神。巴奇看着自己手中特查拉的手，眼睛很蓝，很严肃。

他应该告诉巴奇一切都好，然后把话题往更中性的地方领。巴奇自己才是需要好好恢复的那个。但是，当巴奇抬起眼来望进他的眼睛时，特查拉的心不禁又胀又疼。这个样子肯定没人能拒绝他任何东西，如此坦诚，如此认真，紧皱的眉头全是关心。

“ 是的。我准备在国际刑事法院正式指控泽莫，这 —— 非常困难，爆炸一次次被提起，还要谈论瓦坎达的损失的意义。

巴奇点点头。 “ 但这是你爸爸会想看到的，是吗？ ”

这让一阵新的悲痛刺入他的心，但巴奇是对的。过去这几天，特查拉任自己忘却这一点，被自己和人民的悲愤淹没，但那是真的。爸爸会相信正义，相信瓦坎达的声音所具有的力量。他还说过，黑豹的咆哮也可成为武器。

“ 是的。谢谢你的提醒。很容易忽视这一点当 ——”

“ 当你想撕裂泽莫的喉咙时？ ”

“ 是的。 ”

巴奇给了他一个小小的，歪歪的笑，捏了捏他的手，显然已经用尽了他今晚的词汇储备。一些愤怒在特查拉体内消散了，担心也是。他回捏巴奇的手表示感谢，坐好开始讲王宫小故事，直到巴奇睡着了。

 

* * *

 


End file.
